Sakura
by lmgurl92
Summary: kagome is an international superstar living a pampered life. When she gets the acting roll of her dreams, she's forced to disguise herself and become the roll. At first she thinks life as a normal teen is all dull. Until she spots her highschool teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome is an international actress trying to get inspiration for a new movie. She enlists herself into an all girls boreding school with her real name as oppose to her mononym name Sakura. She thinks life as a normal girl will be boring and drab until she sees her teacher...**

**A/N I always wanted to make a story where she falls in love with Inuyahsa as her teacher... plaease enjoy if not I'll put the story down and post it up later, when i dont have so much incomplete stores.**

**Chapter 1: New Girl On The Block**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"It's Kagome Higurashi…" I said smiling; I was trying to be as nice as manageable, though it was a bit impossible. I was sick of being here; in this small serrated office space. It was downright disgusting; the desk itself was feeble, and unappealing to the eye. It looked as if it was once a vibrant white, but years of use tainted it a light yellow. The floor was an unfashionable bright ocean blue turquoise. It seemed withered and old, there were large discolorations of black immersed in the worn out fabric. I counted 109 spots so far, but I was drawing closer to 200.

The air itself was thick; the smell of stale Ritz crackers filled it. I couldn't imagine how anyone got any work done without a bottle of Febreze. I stepped away from the off white feeble desk. I stood on the rusty carpet on my tippy toes trying to see what the receptionist was doing. I didn't want to stand too close; she had a distinct smell to her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I didn't want to say she smelled 'old' as in the age. I thought that would be stereotypical, but she did carry around the aroma of ointment and pocket mints.

"Is there any way we can hurry this up..? I asked her nicely. I leaned a bit closer to the desk; trying to showcase myself. She didn't even spare me a glance, from my position I could only make out her profile. I would guess she was in her late sixty's which was unacceptable. I obviously needed someone a lot younger to get the job done. She lifted a withered hand to her head itching. I could see the bopping of the white curly wig she wore, I backed up afraid it might fall on me.

I was in the office of my new school, on the first day. I should have been in my first class, but obviously that would have to wait. I looked around the room I was in. I was trying to spot someone who might help, but everyone seemed too busy with another task. They just walked around with busy folders and books, bypassing me… rude. I turned back around facing the older woman. "Do you have my schedule?" I asked calmly I was trying to be as nice as imaginable. I was already in a horrible mood. Where I came from they didn't demean students with ridiculously inappropriate school uniforms. I didn't get it, what was the point in them, so they could stunt our creativity. "Please miss…" I said hoping to get the woman's attention.

She snapped her head forward, and I backed up shocked. She obviously was not as nice as a blue haired old woman should be. "I am extracting the file now, so shut up…" She snapped. I nodded closing my mouth. My face I could tell was turning an embarrassing red. I turned away from the feeble desk, hearing a small croaking noise to my left. I turned to face it. A small draft followed by an attractive girl flowed from the open door. I sucked in the cool air happy to be breathing in fresh oxygen instead of staled crackers. She was about my height and her hair was a dark chocolate, she had to be an upper classmen by the looks of her. I didn't say anything as she passed me.

"Hey…" She said rudely, I looked up thinking she was talking to me, but her attention was on the old bitch. The woman turned around with the same attitude as before. "Takashi said the new girl never showed." The girl said while I eyed her profile; she was exceedingly pretty; with a healthy vanilla glow to her complexion, and silky dark shoulder length hair. She eyed me, and I looked down not wanting to be noticed. She didn't say anything, she stared at me for awhile than looked up again. "I know you're playing Solitaire…" She said and I turned around at that, the older woman faced both of us; her face showed that she was more than guilty.

The room got awkward and the sixty year old plump woman got out of her seat. I watched as she pushed down her massive floral gown. She mumbled things for awhile before leaving all together. I watched her go, hoping she'd finally get my schedule. "Hey I'm Sango…" The attractive girl said. I turned surprised that she was talking to me. "Are you new?" She asked. I nodded about to answer her, "you see the thing about Mrs. Fat ass over there…" She said interrupting me before I could talk, "she doesn't do anything you ask. You have to be forceful with her. Next time you come down here, point out that she's a lazy hoe. That's what I do, and she always delivers." I smiled not knowing what to say to that.

"Thanks I could really use that sometime…" I said fighting back laughter. She was funny for someone so pretty. She leaned against the off white stained desk, looking forward. "I'm Kagome," I said and her face filled with confusion. She seemed to be trying to remember something. I wished I could help her, but I was lost for things to say. She then turned around on her heels surprised by something.

"Kagome," she said smiling widely "you're the new girl in my class," she said at that the fat woman grouchily stomped back to us. She had in her hand a few sheets of paper. Her wig was slowly slipping down her head revealing a very bald scalp. I watched as she sat heavily back on her black office chair. She than rotated her massive body to pass us the papers. "Thanks Fat ass," Sango said and the woman only mumbled things about teenagers and unfinished solitaire games. I looked from the woman to Sango she was fumbling through the papers. She smiled finding something and passing it to me. "I was right," she said pleased with herself. "Kagome Higurashi right," I nodded as I looked down at the paper, I was supposed to be in some class called 'home room.'

"What's home room?" I asked confused Sango looked at me as if I was dumb. I wanted to explain to her why I came here. I had been home schooled my whole life. I didn't understand any of this.

"HAHA, you're like a Martian…" she said and I looked at her even more confused. Why did she have to thrust her body back, cock her head forward and laugh? I also didn't find being compared to a life form from mars funny. "Home room is like the first class you have every day, sometimes you can have it on 'x' days and 'y' days as your first block. It all depends." She said. I looked at my schedule not understanding any of it. She grabbed it from my hands looking down, "see your schedules like mine…" she said while reading. you have Takashi tomorrow too, lucky us." I still didn't understand what she was talking about, and she understood that from my facial expression. "Stick with me, I'll teach you all you need to know." She said smiling.

I nodded about to ask her a question, but before I could she all of a sudden began leaving, propelling towards the door. I didn't know what to say. I no longer wanted to stay in this disgusting office alone. The air seemed to be getting thicker and the awful chipped floral wall paper seemed to be closing in. I ran forward trying to catch up with her. "Okay here's how this school works…" She said as soon as I busted from the door. I stopped at the hallway surprised at what I was seeing. The outside halls were so much brighter and spacious than the office I had been cooped in. The floor was a nice white tile, the lights illuminated everything. There were red stripes around the walls and ceiling showcasing some type of school color.

"First thing first, Mr. Sexy…" She said. She had a sly smile on her face for some reason. I wanted to know why; we walked slowly down the halls. Almost no one was out except a tall dark haired girl; she was trying to open up a long safe. I tried remembering their names… lockers that was right. I didn't comment on her as I watched, I found it interesting though. "He's the hottest bachelor in the world, but we can't have him because he teaches history." She said and I turned trying to read her facial expression. As we walked I began to notice long rows of lockers and tall doors, everything seemed so foreign and new to me. I was really starting to enjoy it.

"Who's Takashi…?" I asked not quite understanding; she walked forward a little then turned abruptly. I almost fumbled forward before catching myself.

"Who's Takashi, you don't have a TV where you come from?" She asked shocked, I shrugged still not knowing what she was talking about. We had TVs though I didn't watch it. I had a very busy life. "His father owns the Takashi franchise; he has an older gorgeous brother." She waited for me to process any of this, but I just shrugged. "Well…" she said turning again and slowly walking. "Today's your lucky day, because it just so happens that he is a history buff and student teaches here." She said her voice sounding a bit like a fan girls. I knew fan girls very well where I came from. I didn't much like them. "He likes to teach history as sort of a hobby, I heard he directs and produces films too, but that's a rumor…" She said I felt like I should be writing this down. "He's gorgeous tall and so handsome, you're going to just melt when you see him…" I smiled I didn't think so, where I came from there's a lot of gorgeous men, I didn't think an Inuyasha Takashi whatever that was, could live up to their expectation.

I smiled before lifting up my bag, and taking out a small note pad. She continued to talk about this Inuyasha guy, and I continued to write down everything she said. I didn't think she'd fine it unusual. I hoped she didn't. We walked passed a metal rectangular sink. I saw some kid drink from it, looked nasty I jotted that down too. "Okay are you ready…" She said smiling widely, as we walked towards a brown long door. I didn't know what she was talking about, ready for what… the door looked just like the other doors. She bit down on the side of her lip, her face turned very red, as if she was becoming nervous. I wrote this down as well._ 'Get nervous and scared when going to class…'_ I smiled up waiting for her to say something. Instead she pushed the door open.

I looked inside from the hall; the room looked wide and spacious. It was as bright as out in the hall, so I decided that it was okay to enter. "I found the new girl; she's a bit _weird_ though…" Sango said. her voice had increased height by a couple of octaves. I wrote this down too, _'when talking always heighten your voice…'_

"Well thanks Sango," A male said, and I lost interest in what I was writing. I didn't know there were males in this school. I thought it was an all girl boarding school in the middle of nowhere. I was intrigued by this, but not only by the thought of a male, but the sound of the man's voice. He sounded very gruff, but tender at the same time. I smiled pleasantly walking in, as I did I looked forward the room became very quiet. I waved at everybody, and whispers began to take place, I hoped no one recognized me. I turned to face Sango, and she only smiled trying to show me with her eyes something.

I followed her glance up, up, and BAM. The teacher, he stared down at me. Eyes narrowed and confused, he seemed as if he was thinking about something. I didn't want him to think _too_ hard. I sighed about to say something when I fully took him in. The first words to mind…_ beautiful_. He was obviously some ancient Greek God reincarnated. His face was perfect, he stood in the schools light. He had darkened pools of gold for eyes; his nose was a sharp small point meeting full lips. His skin was an unintentional bronze. I looked down his body going down his neck to his chest, which fit a light red polo perfectly, he was so well built. I could see he was muscular and fit, his polo was tucked into black slacks. I felt something hot hit my chin; I pulled a hand up trying to wipe the warm drool from my mouth.

I was wrong; there was no man who looked like him where I was from… none. I watched perfection walk up, "you seem very familiar…" He said he narrowed golden eyes and looked forward. My heart began to race and my mouth went dry, I began to become light headed. I didn't know what to do Sango was walking towards me concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked, and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I followed it up to his face, not being able to contain myself I fainted….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I had fun writing….**


	2. Don't judge a book

**A/N Okay so Kagome is sort of a Bitch in this story, but it's only for now, and i had to change it up a little. See I have like 4 other stories and kagome's nice in all of them so i had to change up her personality... just a tad bit.**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 2: Don't judge a book…**

-

-

-

-

Sango smiled as she led me up the stairs, she was very careful to support me. I didn't talk as we stepped on the last dusty brown tiled step. I smiled, "thank you so much…" I said, I had fainted after being touched by that… that… God. I didn't even know how to describe him.

"No problem, I'm just sad you were out all day…" She said simply, I had spent the better half of the day in the nurse's office. It was dreadfully horrible, but I had to pretend to be a normal high school teenager, though I didn't think anyone was buying it. She held my schedule in eye view, as we walked down a hallway. "Okay you're in 'C' 4'" She said while smiling at me, she was instructed by the nurse to take me up to my dorm.

I smiled, I turned away from her looking around the hall way. I was just a tad bit disgusted. The walls were bricked and painted a peeling off white. There were cob webs on the corners of every door. I was scared to see how the rooms on the inside actually looked. I couldn't possibly sleep here. I tried to hold an innocent face, as she looked at the dorm numbers. We stopped at 'C'3' before walking a short distance to the slight right. "Here we go 'C'4'" She said enthusiasticly. I didn't know why 'C'4' was just a nasty gray metal door with a faded C, and 3 on it. I looked down at the rusty door knob. I hoped she didn't want me to touch that.

"Oh… here's your room key…" Sango said searching her person for a small withered card. I looked down at that too. I was starting to think this movie wasn't worth it. I faked a smile grabbing the key with my index and thump slightly, as to not absorb all of its germs.

"Oh thanks…" I said between clenched teeth. I turned away from her staring down at the reddish brown door knob. I had no idea what to do with this overly used card. I didn't say it; it wasn't a mystery that i was _diffrent_; I stuck out like a sore thumb. I didn't want anyone else noticing. "Uh… you know on second thought…" I said trying to fake a head ache. I put my hand on the center of my fore head, as if I was in ridiculous pain. "Can you open it for me, I feel like fainting again." Her pretty brown eyes widen, and she grabbed the card.

"Oh of course, we wouldn't want that…" She said smiling she moved forward shuffling over me. I gladly gave her space. Every time I walked around this dusty hall I could feel the scuffling of dirt and grime under my feet. I already embarrassed myself in front of everyone in my… what was it, home room. Now I had to stay in a dump, I knew I was going to hate it here. The door opened slightly, and Sango turned smiling pleased.

"Thanks," I said nicely. She nodded as if to say no problem. "I'm so glad I met you…" I whispered she only smiled and I opened the door to my dorm fully. I didn't bother to invite her in. I just walked in closing the door. I let out a sigh before screaming… "I HATE IT HERE!" I propelling forward. A young graceful woman stepped up from a lap top in the corner of the room.

"Sakura…" She said as if she was worried. I rolled my eyes she couldn't do anything right. I began taking the pins out of my hair, and she stared. I looked around my new dorm; a bunk bed, a small closet a desk and drawer. The floor was that same nasty dusty brown tile as the hallway. I had suitcases lining the room. Instead of playing games on her lap top she should have been cleaning this shit up.

I pulled off my mossy brown wig throwing it on the floor. I let my long jet black hair tumble down my back. "This wig…" I said looking at her as if she was insignificant… which she was. "It's not doing shit, I think about ten people recognized me today." I snapped, I pulled off my dark purple glasses, "I'm sick of looking like a Goddamn nerd can't you fix me up so I still look good…" I complained. she slowly grabbed a paper and pen writing what I said down. "Oh and Yura where the hell is Kaede… I told her to be in my dorm by the end of school day…" I complained I went to the end of the room sitting on the twirling chair.

"I'm sorry Sakura," The petit woman said, I ignored her as I tried to fish the dark brown contacts out of my eyes. It was beyond irritating. "She said there have not been any complaints of anyone recognizing you." I didn't add to that, I was so frustrated I no longer wanted to do this anymore. I ran a hand through my silky black hair. That wig had flattened it for the most part, but it was getting its volume back.

I continued rubbing my scalp gently not knowing what else to nag about. All I knew was I was very unhappy. I rotated my neck around hearing a crack from each side. "I'm stressed…" I said, and Yura began writing that down. "Tell Kaede I want to see her as soon as possible." I told the feeble woman, she nodded not knowing what to say. I looked her up and down. she wore a dark navy skirt and blazer combo. She had short dark brown hair cropped in a bob. I didn't comment on her sense of syle, or lack of… "I need tea, a book perhaps something to calm me…" I said closing my eyes. " Oh and _You_ need to find a more natural looking wig," I mumbled the thought of closing my eyes brought me back to that man.

He was so gorgeous; he seemed to be in his mid twenties. He had my heart beating excessively. I couldn't get his golden eyes out of my head. Oh and His dark husky voice, at first I didn't care about looking unattractive at an all girl school, but now that I saw him. I knew I had to look better, since I couldn't be Sakura, the girl that lined magazines. I had to be the real me; feeble little Kaggy. The girl who grew up in the country before becoming a star, I had to at least become a better Kagome…

"Do me a favor… Yura?" I asked. She turned around worry on her brow. I rolled my eyes what a little wimp. "Can you look up someone named InuYasha Takashi…?" I asked. She gave me a perplexed look as if she already knew some sort of information about him. I didn't care to hear it from her. I lifted my eye brows, and she all but ran to the corner of the room. I smiled smugly closing my eyes again.

* * *

"No…" I said looking at the brown wig. My feet were in a massaging bowl. I had my eyes half closed as the warm vibrations kicked in. "Hell no…" I commented as she lifted a dark red wig. "Not even…" I snapped as she showed me a lime green ear length one. "I need something natural, something that will still make me look attractive." I looked down at the petite woman.

"Be mindful that you have to look _different." _My agent said. I turned to look at the middle age woman. "That means no dark colors, no brunette or blacks." She announced. I rolled my eyes not knowing what to say to this. It was the middle of the night, and despite the announcement saying it was dinner time a few hours back. I had been in this small packed dorm all day.

"Well then just forget it." I said becoming gravely tired. I was so sick of wearing that damn wig. It was the nastiest light brown I have ever seen. I thought the idea of the wig was to look different, not ugly. I yawned laying my head back. "Well at least do something with this place…" I said giving up my appearance. This I could tell Kaede agreed with, she nodded her head towards Yura, who bobbed her bowl shaped hair. I stared forward as they lifted up dark comforters. I smiled they looked expensive. She took out a royal blue thick silk looking bed sheet. I sat up excited now. I thought I had to sleep on that card bored looking bed.

"We brought several…" my agent said, and I smiled at her pleased. This was the first great thing they had done in a while. "Yura…" Kaede signaled. At this my organizer dropped the comforters and reached in another bag. I watched her hands scramble around the loosely shaped sack pulling out a rolled up large paper. She stood up on her feet releasing the bondage. I smiled as I saw a picture of myself. A large poster of me posing around a field of fallen Sakura petals. I clapped my hand excited.

"Is that a poster of my magazine spread!?" I all but shouted jumping up from my hard wooden stool. Yura nodded pleased, and I did a small dance around the crowded dorm. I was becoming so excited, ok so staying in this school was worth it. The director of my movie said so, he had said once I accepted the job my face would be everywhere, and he was right. The only reason why I was here was because I was playing in a motion picture. It was high budget, and I had to represent a teenager named Lily.

I thought I could play in the movie right away, but apparently I, who have never stepped foot in a high school could never play the part, so the director said I had to go under cover. He sent me to a far away school for all girls, I thought it was going to be a lot better than this, but apparently it was an old building. I hated everything about this place, but I had to suck it up if I wanted the movie, I had to be nice, considerate, and normal. I tried but I was afraid my lack of knowledge of High Schools was obvious.

I went by the name of Kagome Higurashi… this is by birth, my real name, but the only person who calls me that are my mom and brother, and even they just called me Kag. My stage name is Sakura, a beautiful flower everyone knew me by this. I was international, even people in this secluded school would know who Sakura was, that's why I had to wear a faded brown wig, glasses, and contacts. "He also shipped you this…" Kaede said, and I stopped dancing around the dusty now- moist from pulling my cold feet from the massager- floor. I stared up at my agent she had a large booklet from one of the bags. I watched her walk towards me my heart beating triple time. She placed it in my hands and I looked down…

"I GOT THE PART!" I screamed she nodded happily. I was too excited for words. I had the lines to my movie in my hands. I sat back down on the hard stool, putting my feet back into the massager. I was waiting for Yura to finish making my bed. I opened up the first page reading intensely….

* * *

"This is where you'll be keeping your things." Sango said. she showed me a long blue safe. I stared at it not knowing what to say. I knew it was called a…. a … locker that was it… It was called a locker. I always seemed to forget. "Here's your combination." She passed me a small yellow sticky slip. I didn't know what to do with it. I took it from her up right palm. I looked down 3-14-25-4, what the hell did this random order of numbers mean. I looked down at the paper and back at her.

Her hair was in a high ponytail today showing off her delicate features. She was adequately attractive, I had to give her that. I on the other hand had that dumb wig on again, and brown contacts. I scratched my forehead in attempt not to touch my covered scalp. "Uh I seem to have forgotten how to do this." I lied smiling up; she nodded as if she had already known this. I watched her begin opening the lockers.

"So…" She said trying to make conversation. I wish she wouldn't. "Where are you from?" She asked, I gulped I knew this question would come. I didn't know what to say, she turned back and I smiled shyly. She seem to understand that this was a touchy subject. She smiled turning back around, "well… how old are you?" She asked again changing her last question. I pushed the purple glasses up, trying to think clearly. In reality I was turning twenty soon. In this world of normality I was only 18.

"Uh eighteen…" I said smiling, she grinned I heard the door to the safe pop open. "Thank you" I whispered. I walked up to it putting an array of books in. I was secretly very disgusted by this small faded blue safe they called lockers. The only thing it had keeping it from molding were horizontal lines on the front. I could smell the stuffiness as it opened, how long had this particular one stayed closed. I cringed at the thought.

"18 huh," she said as if pointing it out. "Well when's your birthday?" She asked. I turned giving her a resigned look. I gave it to Yura and everyone else who worked for me. It meant don't start, she caught on and her mouth closed quickly. It took me a while to realize that this was uncalled for. I smiled trying to get back into character. I had no idea when this fictional _me_ was born, "you missed breakfast…" she began, and I rolled my eyes, what was this twenty questions?

"Oh yea I accidently over slept…" I said which was actually true. She smiled nodding as if to say it happened to the best of us. I slammed the dusty locker door closed. "Okay what next…" I said pleased, she grinned giving me that look she gave the first time we met. I knew it meant I was unusual, but I didn't really care about her opinion.

"Home room…" She began, and my heart started to beat quickly again. "With hot Takashi…" She continued while leading me forward. She began talking about how long all the classes were, and what each bell meant. I only ignored her. I had my thoughts on Inuyasha _no middle name _Takashi. Yura gave me details about him before I slept last night. I learned he was actually quite wealthy, but he didn't own his dad's business; his older full- youkai brother did. He also worked on weekends as a co owner. He was the middle child out of three. He had a love for history, so he took up teaching it. I also learned that his job here was more of a hobby then anything.

I walked down the dusty hall other girls, in my exact same uniform began bumping us as we walked. I was becoming exceedingly upset by this. "Excuse me…" I said as a red headed girl pushed past me. She apologized before walking to the left. I automatically forgave her happy that she was sorry about her actions. Sango turned the same corner as she did; I recognized this to be the same room as yesterday. I hoped I wouldn't faint again.

"Okay don't faint again…" Sango teased, I didn't find it funny, not even remotely. I threw her a smile though, and her face became red again like the other day. I noted this in my head wanting to write it down when I had a chance. She then breathed in and opened the door. Inside was a lot of talking teenage girls. They didn't stop talking when they saw me, which _I_ found unusual. It took awhile for me to remember I looked and was portraying a normal girl. I followed Sango in, looking around the crowded wide room for Mr. Takashi. "He must be late…" Sango said shrugging.

I followed her to the end of the class. She took a seat in a brown dusty old chair. It was connected to an almost identical flimsy desk. I watched her slip in, and I did the same. We didn't say anything for awhile, "so what do you know about Mr. Takashi." I said in my fake voice. A soft type high whisper that I thought a shy school girl would sound like. Sango shrugged as if not knowing.

"Uh…" She began as if thinking deeply. I was looking around the room at all the conversing girls. Sango began to talk animatedly, but in all the hustle in bustle I tuned her out. I sighed deeply looking down at a lone text book on the middle of my desk. A sharp bell rung three times, and automatically the girls took their place. I sat up hearing a man begin speaking. He said something about the morning announcements. His voice was so dry and old I no longer wanted to hear him speak. The front door opened and a very pleased Inuyasha walked in. My heart hitched, and I sat up along with thirty other excited girls.

"Good morning ladies…" He said the room responded with a 'good morning Mr. Takashi' I tried to mouth the ritual with them, but to no avail. "I'm sorry I'm late…" He began. Today he wore a white polo shirt tucked in to brown khakis. He had a dark brown tie, he looked so sharp. Even better then I last remembered. "My favorite actress has a poster out…" He commented and his grin increased in size. I wondered who his favorite actress was, I felt a ping of jealousy I wish I was. "So you can imagine it being a _great_ morning." He began the room laughed as he loosened his tie.

The man on the announcements kept drowning out his husky voice, and I was becoming irritated. He walked towards his tan desk near the window. I watched him lean over making his polo shirt tighten over his body. I could make out the ridges of his muscular obleaks. He stood back up after that, and the head masters voice had been cut off. "No need to hear that shit…" He said, and the room laughed again. I took my hand leaning it admirably on my chin. I could already feel warm drool seep out of my slightly opened lips.

"Okay, so who has my homework?" He asked, and Sango began taking a folder out, everyone began bending over, but me. He looked around the class surveying everyone his alert eyes stopped at me. My first thought was embarrassment. I didn't want to be seen as _Kagome_. I wanted to be seen as Sakura one of the hottest actresses known. He walked forward, and I couldn't drop my eyes from his intense golden ones. I felt myself grow light headed. I tried not to faint.

"Hey Higurashi…" He said leaning against an empty desk. The room didn't seem to care about his movement. They were all rummaging through things. My heart began to beat over time I couldn't think correctly. "How are you feeling you took quite a fall yesterday?" I tried to talk, but I couldn't. His face was too perfect. His eyes, his lips, that hair of his, all of it. I couldn't take it in. "Are you okay _now_?" He asked, and I was embarrassed again, of course I was okay; I just needed to show it.

"Yeah… I'm… I hadn't ate breakfast." I stuttered and he smiled looking down. He nodded understanding, and I exhaled. He looked up again. Not knowing what to say I looked down at the old text book. He had this way of staring at me as if he knew who I was… I knew that was impossible, but he just looked like he could see through my disguise…

-

-

-

-

_**A/N DON'T READ HAS SPOILERS:** Okay yeah your right… you guessed it InuYasha's favorite actress is Sakura/ Kagome, so he kind of sort of knows it's her…. Don't tell anyone… it's our little secret. LOL_

**_I hope you guys loved it, and review._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**


	3. Are you for real?

**A/N I have so much fun writing this story. HAHA I think it's because Kagome is so smart, so she uses all these big advanced words for everything, but when it comes to High School, she just fails with a capital F...**

**Chapter 3: Are You For Real?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He turned back around, and my eyes swept over his broad shoulders. He was some sort of God. He began walking to the front of the class again. "Okay," He announced raising his voice. His eyes passed me easily, which made me upset. If_ I_ were Sakura I'd have all the attention. "Pass them up…" He said, and I noticed this meant the homework, naturally I didn't have mine. I turned seeing Sango pass hers to the girl in front.

It was almost like a ripple effect; one girl passed up a sheet of paper, and then that girl passed it up, so on and so on till it got to the front row. At that point Mr. Takashi easily walked horizontally to the front rows of each desk, and picked them up. He had a nice stack of papers in his hands as he made it to the other side of the room. I looked over at Sango, who just stared at him, like all the other girls. I wanted to ask why we didn't sit up front. Obviously it was a better view, his desk was up there, and he actually got to touch us when reaching for homework. "This is a relatively nice stack…" He said, and for some reason every one began giggling. I laughed along to, not finding anything funny. I noted to myself _'laugh at teachers observations.'_

I dropped my view of him, grabbing my small note pad. I should have been taking notes. "Okay as you know today is the beginning of a new semester…" He said, and I watched him turn towards the board. I hadn't noticed it before; it was a light mossy green. I knew some what about boards in class rooms. You wrote on them with chalk, and they secreted dust. It seemed like such a nasty way to write, but I was new and had no knowledge of teaching ethics in high schools.

He began scribbling something high up on the board. I couldn't read it; it was in some sort of half cursive scribble. He didn't stick to the correct methods of the form. His 'f' was an actual standard letter, while his 'R's were classic and followed the cursive method. I stared up at the board not knowing what to make of any of it. "We are going to jump into the 'Feudal Era…" He said, and a few moans of discomfort could be heard. I wrote that down. _'When announcing a new phase in learning, moan in an aggravated manner.' _I glanced up, pleased with my new findings. He turned from his desk with a satisfied smile on his handsome face. His grin was simply breath taking; his teeth were so white and vibrant.

"But today where going to do something fun…" He said, and I moaned at the transition in learning. The room became quiet and everyone turned to face me. Sango's eyes were widened and confused. I looked around. I thought that was what they did. Moan when something new was said. I glanced up at the teacher. He just stared at me, I had no idea what emotion his facial expression was showing, but after awhile, he sort of looked somewhere else as if thinking deeply. "…Any way…" He began, making the other girls laugh, and turn to stare at him. I quickly grabbed my note pad, crossing out what I had written previously. I just didn't get it, "Today we're all going to spend the class period looking back on last semester." He announced everyone began to groan, and I looked around shocked. Now they groan…

"Everyone take out a sheet of paper." He said despite the protest. "Flip to chapter 1, read and write…." He strolled to his desk perfectly, grabbing a faded out text book. "I wanna know what you learned, how you retained it, and it should be at least two pages." He said, and I looked around the class room. What did that mean, two pages? Did he want me to just copy down two pages worth of material from the chapter? I picked up the withered navy blue text book. I made sure to breath in and hold my breathe. I didn't want some sort of dust to get into my wind pipe. I didn't understand it? Why not just update this model of books. This school was ridiculously disgusting, if I had some type of bronchial disease or disorder, such as asthma. I would have been on the floor with an attack; I could easily sue the school.

I made sure to lift each page with my index and thumb gently, as not to contract unneeded germs. I looked over at Sango who was already reading patiently. I didn't even understand the assignment. In the front Mr. Takashi wrote down some more chicken scratch. Ugh, I wished someone could tell him that wasn't proper cursive. All I could make out by the misruled letters, were the words_, 'objective for today,'_ everything under might as well have been horse shit. I watched with a few other girls his suttle movements.

I wasn't the only one in the class who found him unusually attractive. He dusted his hands off, by rubbing them together, then without any warning he turned and strolled to his desk. I took up staring at him, I wondered if any of the other girls knew his age… He was twenty three soon to be twenty four. I knew nothing else about him beyond that.

He turned on the monitor of the computer at his desk. It was conveniently faced away from us, so we couldn't see what he was doing. I stared towards him as the room branched off in scribbles of the paper, and soft whispers. I couldn't believe how young he was; all these girls he taught had to be only a few years younger than him. I wondered if he ever feared being attractive to any of them. It wouldn't be necessarily unbecoming seeing as he was relatively close to their age. I bit down on my lip. I couldn't help the smile that began spreading throughout my face. He had the cutest concentration look I have ever seen. He brought his gorgeous dark eye brows down, and let his jaw relax. I didn't want to sigh like a school girl, but I came close.

He scooted himself closer to his desk making his face harder for me to watch. I groaned inwardly. I had decided a long time ago that doing this assignment was not germane to my movie roll, seeing as I didn't need to get good grades, I just needed to see how being in school was like. Plus, I felt exceedingly lazy. I decided to take a nap. I took the text book off my desk. I didn't want to actually touch it, but I thought I was being a bit too snobbish for a normal high school teenager, so I just pushed the large text book off my desk, making it fall with a rather loud thud. "Be good to the text books." Mr. Takashi said boredly. His face never left the computer screen, and he just talked as if that was the norm of the day. I grabbed my note pad, _do not misuse old already misused text books_. I wrote down cleanly in proper cursive at that. I looked at my desk; well I couldn't possibly lay my head down on this. I sighed standing up all together. If I was going to catch any sleep at all. I had to go back to the dorms. I grabbed my binder, and the small bag I carried around everywhere. I slowly slipped my notepad into the sack, and made my way to the door.

No one spared me a glance, they were all so busy. That was hands down the best part of being normal, not having to catch anyone's attention. I looked down at the doorknob to the door. I couldn't open that. I already carried two things on my person. I sighed deeply, putting my binder in my bag, and then proceeding to exit. I turned the door knob ready to leave. "Where the hell are you going…?" I heard someone commonly ask. Obviously this was the only male in the class. I turned smiling as best I could. He was across from me, and he stared, I could clearly see he had been watching me since I left my seat.

I racked my brain for things to say, how could I normally, like a high school student; tell this man that I wished to leave. "Uh… I'm tiered." I said, and this got a lot of girls sitting up and staring, as if stating this was horrible. I didn't know why, I tried thinking, remembering what my note pad said. Weren't teachers supposed to be above students? He eyed me as if I was joking, like I wasn't sincerely saying these things. I stood staring at him.

"You can't just leave class whenever you like…" He started while eyeing me. I tipped my head to the side confused. It was my body, my money, why not. He looked me up and down, and I didn't shy away from his glance. I might have had a mossy wig on, glasses, and contacts, but I was a model apart from acting, and my body hadn't changed. I strolled over to him.

"Why not, it's not like me staying in class will interrupt anything… see I wasn't planning on getting to your work anyway." I commented. I found this perfectly respectable, and truthful, but apparently my peers did not. They sat up, and all _'OOO'_ed' at my comeback. I looked around; Sango had her eyes bulging out… I had to write this down. I scurried around my sack looking for my note book, finding it. I grabbed my pen jabbing down… '_When lone student is in front of class, make taunting sound effects_…' with that I slipped my belongings back in my little sack, and looked up. I was surprise at the amount of people who stared at me. Inuyasha being one of them, he looked confused as if he didn't know what to make from what I just did. "Just taken note…" I said, and he lifted up an eyebrow as if to ask 'on what?'

I didn't know what to do? I hadn't been a student long enough; I wasn't equipped for this sort of thing… "Mr. Takashi," A soft worried voice said from the back. All eyes shot to her, Sango was out of her seat. "I think what Kagome means is… she needs to use the restroom." Rest room? As in bathroom… oh no Sango was very wrong, I was tiered, but I wasn't in need of a _rest_rooms…

"Look" Inuyasha said turning to face me. He had my heart beating double time. I couldn't believe he could just openly stare at me like that. He was so beautiful up close. "Where ever you need to go, you have to have a hall pass…" He said dismissing what Sango had said. I smiled down at him as pleasantly as I could muster, and I was very pleased with his reaction. His frustration automatically lifted, and he sat back in his seat.

"Well…" I began, "May I have this pass for the halls…?" I asked, and some people started laughing, I didn't understand why. I turned to face him, and he had the softest smirk on his face. My heart began beating insufferably.

He eyed me, his golden orbs narrowed in concentration. I wanted to voice thoughts, but I couldn't, I was shocked again by his overall beauty. "Where are you from," he whispered gently. I could see his full lips form the words, and my head began to swim. Think Sakura think…. I whispered to myself. I was pondering for places, but I couldn't land on any. My geography was horrible.

"No place of any particular interest…" I began, and this caught his attention even more. "Takashi… the pass please." I demanded, and I had to hold myself back. I couldn't be mean, or rude. I had to remind myself that I held no right here, just a normal student. He lifted his gorgeous dark eyebrows again, amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline." He said, sitting up now. "See in my class, work has to be done in order to get a privilege." He turned back to his computer; he had a pleased smile on his face. "And I just don't think you've done any work…" He finished, and with that he began typing on his computer. The class roared in giggles and 'oooo's,' and for some unknown reason I felt as if he was mocking me. He had to be, he had a smug smile on his perfect lips. Satisfied with my current humiliation... what he didn't know, was I Sakura... didn't take embarrassment well. Kagome _did_, but I didn't.

"Excuse me…" I said, and he shot me a side ways glance, as if he was done. "I have you know, that what I chose to do with my free time... is not only none of your concerns, but spread wider than a couple hours of your shabby teaching methods." The class sat alert shocked at what I began saying. I felt that as a boost to continue… "And further more I wasn't here prior to last semester, so I must say, what am I looking back on? I haven't learned anything… have you not taken that into consideration." I put a fist to my hip looking down at him. He swiveled his chair facing me. He did not seem amused, and I realized I went a _tad_ bit too far.

"Mr. Takashi…" Sango said fumbling out of her frail desk to get to me. I watched her stumble forward. Something told me I did something very inappropriate, and would have to pay dearly. He pushed his chair back as gossip began highlighting the class. He pulled open a small drawer, laying in there were copies of red, pink, and yellow rectangular forms. He grabbed a yellow one laying it on his desk. "Mr. Takashi, I really don't find that fair, see Kagome doesn't know better…." Sango began, and I bit a lip. I tried to get back into character, but I didn't think anything I did would work.

"Well two hours detention should straighten that…" He said picking up a slick black pen from a cup near his desk. I stared at him, as he began filling the form out. I had no idea what was going on. I knew I was in trouble, but to what extent. How much trouble could I get into for speaking back to a teacher? Where I came from when I spoke back to a tutor, they seem to embrace it. Take the criticism, and move on with the lesson. I wish he would do the same. He signed something at the end, and pushed the form towards me wanting me to sign it.

"I really think she should get a second chance…" Sango begged, and I eyed her, she didn't have to disgrace herself due to my bad judgement. She was what some would call a good friend I suppose, whatever that _was._ I stared at the form laying on his desk. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Sign it please…" He directed towards me, and I scrunched up my face.

"I'm sorry, I don't sign anything without a lawyer, a legal representative… or what you may call an attorney beside me." I said clearly and profoundly. He stared at me his eyes slightly widening. He still looked gorgeous despite the unusual expression his face harbored. I lifted my eyebrows not knowing what to say to make myself clearer.

"…Kagome…" Sango started shocked as well, "It's detention." I stared at her as she spoke. She had given up all begging for a look of total surprise.

I turned back looking at the document…. "Oh…" I said trying to pretend I knew what they meant, "Um… what's detention again…?" I questioned... the room combusted into laughter, and I realized I had done it again. I broke through my character. I should have made sure to read or study high school before attending it.

I looked down at the silver haired man. He looked totally astonished. He blinked a couple of times as if trying to come back into some reality of some sort. "Are you For real?" He asked, and I smiled cutely… Of course I was. he only shook his head sitting back. I could tell he was beyond confused.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Another short chapter.... oh you little bitch, HAHA.... any who plzz review detention with InuYasha should be fun... HAHA**

**-**

**-**

**-**

lmgurl


	4. The Jig is up

**Chapter 4: The Jig is up**

**Diclaimer- Sorry about the long wait for a chapter. I've been working on the last chapter of wanting, and having to fun of a summer I guess. I'm back though and here to stay. I'm going to start updating more if you promise to review. Thanks :)**

"Okay this is detention…." Sango said, she pointed out a room at the corner of the hall. School was over for the day, and everyone had already headed towards their dorms. I stared around the empty halls. She couldn't possibly want me to go into this classroom alone.

"But no one's here…" I said, and she gave me a perplexed look. "No ones in school, I have to stay in school when no one's here." She nodded while fixing her back pack strap. I stared at the solid ebony door in front of me. In dark silver letters the words 'detention' were written. Next to the words was a clip bored attached physically to the door, dangling out a small silver pen?

"Just check off your name and get inside." She said. I could tell by her facial expression that she was getting a bit annoyed. I looked from her to the door. I was considering running, but I didn't want to face the consequences. Surely it would be far worse than this one. "Tell me whose hosting detention after Kay…" She said, and with that she disappeared I watched her walk towards the exit. That lucky bitch, I found myself wishing Mr. Takashi would walk past at that very moment, so I could beg him for forgiveness.

I had my ideas of what detention was. During 3rd period I imagined it to be a place where you were sent to stay… a prison of sorts. I walked towards the list of names written, and found Kagome Higurashi. I checked off my name, and sighed deeply. I put a hand to the door knob and pushed open. I looked through the open door expecting to see a jail cell. Instead it looked just like an ordinary class room. There were a couple of students already there just waiting.

They all turned to glimpse at me then continued in solitude. I walked slowly in looking at my feet as I did so. "You're late…" A man's voice announced. I looked around searching for who it belonged too. I was surprised to see Mr. Takashi sitting in a desk in front of the class room. I imagined Sango to be very excited to know who "_hosted"_ detention today.

I looked straight into his gorgeous face. I wondered why he sat in a shabby desk like the rest of the students. Shouldn't there be a wide office desk in front of the room like all the other class rooms. I searched for words to say, excuses to make…. "I got lost…" I lied Sango had shown me where it was. I just took my sweet time getting to the door.

"That's not an acceptable excuse." He said, and this made the girls stare at me even more. They all began whispering… I could tell they were talking about me, but I didn't care. I was use to being talked about.

"How is that?" I asked… and he sighed. It was as if he knew I would talk back at some point. "I'm a new student. I just got here yesterday, how is being lost not an acceptable excuse?" The whispering began again, but in even harsher tones, and giggling as well.

"I picked out a perfect seat for you." He said which surprised me to no end. He just dropped the conversation we were engaged in for a new one. His handsome face lit up in the most surprisingly warm way. He got out of his shabby desk, and placed a solitary hand on it. Implying he wanted me to sit there. "I want to keep an eye on you" Even though he said this as strictly informal with no sexual undertones or double meanings. I still took it as a subtle way of flirting.

I walked slowly up to the front of the class, and he still carried that condescending grin on his perfect face. He watched me walk closer to him. He didn't look at my body so that told me he wasn't watching in a sexual way. Once I approached him he backed up and turned, showing me his back. He seemed to be heading for the front of the class. I sat in the seat he gave me, and watched him turn to face the entire classroom.

"Hello I'm Mr. Takashi, and I'm your host for detention today. The whispering began again even though a teacher was talking. Which to me, seemed rude, but I didn't know better, so I just observed. "Because it's the beginning of the semester I'm letting you all out early…" Before he could even continue the class all screamed out a 'YES' or a "HELL YEAH." I turned my body around watching students jump out of their seats in joy. "Excuse me… sit down!" He announced which caused shivers to go down my body. He seemed confused by their behavior. "Now… I'm going to let you out, but you have to promise not to scream or yell when I release you…" No one said anything. "Ok… you guys can go…" The class all at once jumped from their seat, and hauled ass to the door. I watched them file out; I grabbed my things ready to leave as well. "Where are you going…?" He asked giving me a perplexed look. His golden eyes were narrowed and he looked down at me like I should have somehow known better.

"I'm leaving you just said we could leave." I said, and he smiled shaking his head. I had a warm feeling in the core of my stomach all of a sudden.

"No… I said they can go… not you." I widened my eyes as he walked towards the back of the room. He closed the opened detention door, and grabbed a chair from the back of the room. I had a million of questions running through my head like. 'Should I break character to have sex with a teacher?' 'Does he know who I am?' 'Was he planning to make a move?' I bit the inside of my cheek as he came closer with his chair. He walked past me and set the chair directly in front of my desk. He sat in it in the sexiest way possible. He intentionally turned the chair backwards so the back was facing me. He sat in the chair facing me as well. His arms leaning on the back of the flimsy chair; he was at this point so close I could smell his cologne.

"Well…" I stuttered not knowing what to say next. I tried to stay in character, but my breath hitched. I could barely think… he was so goddamn hot. "Uh… well why don't I get to go?" I stuttered out. He only smiled, and my stomach turned into a knotty mess. I had this over whelming urge to just pull off my wig and show him who I really was.

He watched me closely for awhile, before looking down at my desk. "Because… you're new…" He said, and I narrowed my eyes not knowing what he met. Did he sleep with all his new students? Where was my note pad when I needed it? I thought about bending over and getting it, but I thought against it. He'd be able to read every word. "I thought about what you said in class…" He looked up and I looked into his golden eyes. They were really extraordinary "And your right... you shouldn't have to do work you don't understand… I guess I was being a bad teacher." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I refrained from speaking. "So I thought I'd give you a little recap."

"Uh… well… well" I stuttered which was really starting to get on my nerves. "You didn't have to do that… I'm sure Sango could give me notes or something."

"Oh no… I do. It's my job." He offered as he hopped off his chair, he turned towards the front of the class. "Okay for lesson one, which was the beginning of the school year. We began with a little world history…" He said, he grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write something down on the board in his chicken scratch hand writing. He turned after awhile to watch me. "Do you have a pen and paper? You really should be writing this down?" I stared at him before bending over for my note pad. He watched me before turning back around… "Then we studied famous…."

"Hey you probably don't have to do this…" I interrupted, and he turned to look at me surprised.

"I already said I didn't mind." I tried to search my mind for excuses. I landed on one that was somewhat true.

"Well the truth of the matter is I've been home schooled all my life… so I sort of know all this stuff"

"Do you?" He asked in the most condescending way. I nodded trying to muster a smile. He stared at me before shaking his head. "Then tell me… why the fuss about doing your work today?" I stared at him not knowing what to say. I tried to come up with some sort of lie, but his intense golden eyes just bore into mine, and all thought ceased.

So the truth just blurred out. "Well… to be honest … I just wasn't in the mood." The room after that became unusually quiet and we just stared at each other. His eyes then dropped to the floor, and mine to the desk. None of us said a word, and I was afraid to breath after awhile; once things became even more intense. I was about to ask to leave when his voice scattered the awkwardness.

"You know... you look oddly familiar…?" He said out of no where. I was shocked by the change of subject. I felt my blood run cold. I was afraid he recognized me. I didn't know what to say at that point. "I feel like I've seen you before… Or talked to you…" I shook my head slowly. "Really? Are you sure?" He walked closer to me… sitting in the seat he sat in before.

"I have one of those faces..." I said trying to distract him. "You know... The unoriginal ones... everyone says I look familiar." I lied for the third time. I tried to not make eye contact, but it was near impossible.

He stared for what seemed like forever… "you wear contacts" He stated staring deep into my eyes. He said it as if it was an innocent observation, but I knew better. "Color contacts" he continued. I closed my eyes after that almost slipping out of my seat.

I grabbed my bag… "Hey can I go… I have to go… I promised Sango I'd uh… help her with math homework?" I said and he just nodded. I turned trying to haul ass out of there. I glimpsed back at him before leaving… He seemed to have the most perplexed look on his face.

* * *

"He knows I'm wearing contacts…" I told Kaede… She seemed to be weighing her options. I watched her think as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in my disgusting dormroom. It was cleaned up a bit, but still dusty and ancient looking. I took off my wig slowly, while removing the pins. "He clearly asked me if I was wearing contacts… Color contacts, at that… I think the jigs up."

"Not necessarily" she said after a moment's pause. "Don't a lot of kids wear contacts? You know to change their eye color." I turned around to watch her. Yura was writing all this down like it had real relavence to any of are lives.

"How am I supposed to know? Do I hang out with a lot of kids? Besides it doesn't make sense for a girl to be wearing glasses, and wearing contacts…" I turned back around beginning to remove the mossy brown wig out of my head all together. "Plus I hate living here anyway… I'm sure I have enough information for the movie…"

"You're supposed to be here for a whole semester… you've only been here for two days…" Kaede said, and I shrugged while fishing for my dark brown contacts. "Maybe one person knowing won't be that bad…" She mumbled to herself, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see what the point is… I think as an actress… I can nail acting like a teenager… Why do I have to be here?" I whined. I tunred to Kaede to whine more when a knock on the door interrupted. I looked from Kaede to Yura to the door. Yura got up ready to answer it. "No dumbass…. No one can know you're here… move." I pushed past her making her hair fly up. I walked towards the door remembering I was out of character. My wig was off, and my black hair pinned up. One of my eyes were brown while the other a midnight blue. I had no glasses, and my wig was half way across the room. "Hello" I said through the door.

"Hey it's me Sango… are you taking a shower tonight…I saved you a stall…." I widened my eyes and looked back at Kaede wanting to know what she was talking about. I really wanted to take a shower… but what the hell was a shower stall, and why was it her problem whether I bathed. Would she be taking the shower with me?

Kaede began to whisper, but I couldn't understand any of it. "Uh… yes… give me a minute let me grab my shower equipment." I said through the door. Yura ran towards my suit case grabbing shampoo, conditioner, and other essentials. I on the other hand trudged along looking for my other contact, and glasses.

Sango knocked on the door once more… "I'm almost there…" I said as I removed my uniform in favor of a tank top and shorts. I ran towards Kaede… "What's a shower stall?" I asked… she stared at me as if trying to figure out how to explain it. I realized after awhile that she was trying to sugar coat it… I whined a bit before grabbing my shower stuff from Yura and trudging to the door.

I opened it gently before squeezing out so she wouldn't see the inside of my dorm. "Luckily we skipped dinner so we can be the first ones…" She said with a smile. I didn't know what she meant, but I had dinner already… just not in what _they_ called the mess hall… or cafeteria. I didn't eat the food that this school produced. at lunch, break fast, and dinner. I went back to the dorms. "I don't know how you do it... never eat…" She said smiling while shaking her head. "That's probably why you fainted that one time." I nodded not knowing what she was talking about.

We continued walking down the hall… "Oh I forgot to tell you my dorm number is 'C 6' so if you need anything you can just knock." I nodded as we continued on. "So are you on some sort of diet?" She asked I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked, and she stared at me… "Are you implying that I'm fat…?"

"No… no… not at all. It's just that I never see you at lunch, or dinner, or breakfast… I just figured you were on a diet…"

"Oh…" I said while continuing my pace. I didn't bother to answer her question which I thought might be rude, but I wasn't in the mood at this point. I had just learned from Kaede that the shower I'd have to use was just another version of a public bathroom.

"Well here we are." I turned to face the heavy metal door…" I stared at it, not wanting to go in. She walked in before me, and I reluctantly followed. The room was exactly like a public bathroom, but with off white plastic curtains covering the stalls. A nasty faded white tiled floor lined the room. The walls were also hideously tiled. There were sinks on one side of the room, and curtain stalls on the other. The room itself smelled stuffy, and I swore on each dark corner mold was growing… "I've been in a public shower before…" I lied convincingly, but she just gave me a look before dragging out a 'sure….' whatever that meant. I looked around the room waiting to be shown the showers. "So where are they?" I asked, and she busted into laughter.

"I thought you've been in a public bathroom before… there in front of you silly…" I looked ahead at the boxes. Sango was the first to lay her shower things down, and undress… I watched her to see what I should do. She slipped off her bra and underwear until she was completely in the nude. "Are you coming?" She asked. I nodded trying to follow suit… I slipped my sandals back on like she had done, and headed with my shampoo, conditioner, soap, and loofah.

"Okay so when do I take my sandals off?" I asked, and she laughed… I didn't know why, but this wasn't a joke. "These sandals are very expensive they were given to me by a friend…" I said, and she eyed them. They were white thong sandals with a bright cloth like roses on each strap.

"Well… you can, but you'll probably get something like athletes foot." I stared at her while the reality of things sat in. She met my gaze before heading into her stall. I took baby steps towards mine. This was purely disgusting. To think different people actually used the same shower over and over again. I pulled the curtain open, and I literally gagged… It was hands down the nastiest thing on earth. I took a deep breath and walked in. "How are you doing?" Sango asked.

I mustered a fake smile even though she couldn't see me. "Just fine… I forgot I use to use these things all the time… ugh… back at home." I lied; she laughed leading me to believe she didn't believe a word I said. I hung my towel on the hook provided along with my other shower things. I stared at the two levers to turn the shower on. I stared not knowing how to turn it on… I didn't want to ask her she'd think I was even more of a square, so I twisted the one on the left…. The water streamed out, and I smiled at myself. I wasn't completely useless. I turned the knob on the right… I knew that left was cold and right was hot, so the water should have been warm. No such luck, when I edged my body into the streaming shower I almost screamed as my body touched what felt like steady falling ice.

"You have to wait a minute for the water to go warm…" Sango said, as if she sensed what was going on in my stall.

"Oh I know that…" I lied again; I waited a couple minutes before edging closer. She was right by this time the water was actually manageable. "Nice and warm…" I announced, and she did her disbelief laugh like always. I began removing my wig slowly, so I could scrub my hair. I took the clips out and left it on a stool beside me. It had gotten a bit wet, and I didn't know if I was up for putting it back on any time soon.

"We have to hurry up, because after the dinner rush comes this place will be crowded with people." I nodded, ignoring her. I hadn't taken a nice shower for two days now. I didn't need to be rushed.

I washed the shampoo out of my hair, and followed it up with some conditioner. On the other end, she continued to talk about petty normal teenage things. It was so ridiculous… things about TV's in dorms, and going to the mall on Saturdays. I only pretended to listen by nodding. Her shower turned off after that, and I could hear her footsteps walking around the tiled floors, she never stopped talking. She kept yip yapping about an all boys school, Good looking teachers, and shoes that go with every outfit.

"Okay you should probably get out now; dinners about to end." She announced. I rolled my eyes before bowing down to turn off my shower. I slipped a little causing something of mine to fall on the floor. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I was already planning on throwing it in the trash once I picked it up. I turned the shower off grabbing my towel. "you wear a wig?" I heard Sango scream, I didn't register what she said till I looked down at the soggy moldy ground. My wig that I had laid on the stool had fallen. I picked it up quickly; she must have seen it from the bottom of the stall.

I tried to come up with a good excuse. "I'm a cancer patient…" I lied. I slapped myself after saying that. What if she saw my real hair, she'd know I was lying. I didn't want to leave the gross stall all of a sudden. I thought about just staying in here in till she left, but I could already hear her feet walk closer to my stall. I already knew she was planning to swing my curtain open. I quickly grabbed the towel around my waist and laid it over my head, but I wasn't quick enough.

"HOLY SAKURA…!"

**A/N I wanted to get Sango to find out in the end of this chapter, so they can get closer.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Caught in more than one way

**A/N I was reediting You Owe Me for awhile than school started... lmao, but I never got done with You Owe Me, but I'm almost done... promise. Anywho... yeah I'm updating finally. I'm going to update everyone of my stories in order soon. So hopefully that helps. **

**chapter 5: Caught in more than one way...**

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**

**!**

**!**

**!**

I stared at her in utter shock while looking around. I was searching my mind for a better excuse, but I couldn't come up with one. All I could do was put my index finger to my lips and tell her to shut up. She seemed to be in total aw and shock. She just stared at me with huge saucer eyes and a hand to her mouth. She began to back up from the stall. "Please… sssh… yes I'm Sakura…. Just sssh….." I whispered.

The confessing of actually being an international super star was obviously too much for her to handle, because out of nowhere she began to scream obnoxiously. I sighed deeply as I rearranged the towel around my body. She just stared at me as if I was a ghost. "Please… I can explain everything…" I said to her. She still wouldn't stop her screeching, and I looked down at the floor in annoyance. "But first you've gotta stop screaming."

"You…you're …ya…" she stuttered as she pointed an accusing finger towards me. I nodded as I grabbed my clothes. "But… how… when… you…" She couldn't find the words, and I began to get uncharacteristically nervous. What if dinner ended and all the students ran in to take their showers. I looked towards the door and back at her.

"I can explain…" I said, but she still seemed completely star struck. The bell rang signaling dinner was over, and I sighed. We had to get out of here now. I marched over grabbing her by the arm. She didn't object. she sort of just stood there in disbelief. I pulled her through the door. The halls were still relatively empty. There were some people on the other end, but my back was to them. I tried to march as quickly as possible to my dorm. My towel was slipping and I could hear girls voices echoing the halls.

My room was to the left and I knocked on the door a few times hoping Kaede and Yura hadn't left for the night. The door opened while the thumping of feet got unnervingly close. I slipped in quickly. "What's going on?" Kaede asked after looking at my appearance and the walking statue behind me. "Why are you still wet… where are your clothes?"

"No time…" I said ignoring her as I pulled Sango in. "Lock the door Yura." I instructed. She put down her laptop and got up. She walked towards the door making me roll my eyes. It was as if she didn't hear the panic in my voice. She just pranced her way to the door and locked it. She turned facing me once the job was done. I just rolled my eyes and turned towards Kaede. "We left are clothes in the bathroom… can one of you get it please."

"Yura…" Kaede said and the assistant unlocked the door and propelled out. "Okay… Sakura… it's safe to call you Sakura right?" Kaede questioned. I backed away from Sango who was still extremely shocked. She was looking around the room trying to take everything in. The expensive yoga rug I had in the corner of the room, the new queen size bed that replaced the shabby bunk bed, the massive designer rug that took up most of the dirty brown tile. I had gotten Yura to fix up the whole dorm. If _I_ was going to stay here it had to be amazing.

"Yeah she knows…" I said sitting on a new leather couch in the center of the room. Sango stared at me and then at Kaede. "Can you make a contract… you know something that says if she tells anyone anything we can sue her for everything she has."

"I won't tell…" Sango shot out. We both looked at her. She still had her towel on and her eyes were still unusually wide. She kept staring at me in aw every five seconds. "I promise I won't…."

"I'm sure you won't… that's what contracts are for." I said, and Kaede threw me a look. Sango seemed confused and I was beginning to get extremely aggravated. "Can someone please get her some clothes…?" I shot out, and Kaede ran towards my drawer getting some clothes out. "She can promise all she wants, but I want it on paper." The front door opened at that and Yura ran in with both are clothes. She looked from me to Kaede. "Yura start a contract for Sango…"

"Reed…. My last name is Reed…" The stunned girl interrupted. Yura dropped are things and ran to her lap top. I pushed a hand over my face in total frustration. This undercover thing wasn't working like I planned. "I can't believe your Sakura… I mean when you took off those weird huge purple glasses you can sort of tell, but not really. Then that wig… the weird color one… it's so realistic. I would have never guessed…" Sango kept going on and on like that. Kaede passed her some of my clothes and she put it on while still talking. "I love your work… you know the one movie when you were a kid president…. It was so hilarious. I have it on DVD… I like your more serious work too…"

"Can you please shut her up…?" I said and Sango closed her mouth immediately. I began messaging my temple in total annoyance. "Yura I need a new wig… I dropped mine on the floor…" Yura got up from her corner of the room and ran towards a box. It was the same one from yesterday. I had hated every wig in that box. "If those are the same wigs from yesterday… consider yourself fired." I shot out, and luckily they weren't. She had obviously gone shopping for new ones. She pulled out a red one and I rolled my eyes. "Hideous…." She got out a blonde one and I narrowed my eyes to slits. She rummaged through the bag for more wigs. "Think before you present to me another wig." I snapped, and she nodded.

She continued rummaging when Sango entered my eye sight. "That one looks really neat…" She said pointing towards something in the suit case. She had seemed to calm down. She wore an off season plaid dress that I was most likely going to throw out. Yura looked up towards her and Sango smiled pointing out the wig she meant. My assistant nodded pushing her hand deep into the box and getting out a dark auburn wig with light brown undertones. It was long and mid back and not totally ridiculous like the rest of them. "The bangs look really stylish…" Sango said looking back at me as if I should agree.

"Yeah… I like it…." I said, but of course Kaede my agent had something to say about it.

"No it's much too dark it copies your natural hair far too much. People will recognize you… try the blonde one." I rolled my eyes and took the auburn wig from Yura.

"Hell no… this will do great." Kaede made a disapproving look, and I rolled my eyes.

"I think the auburn will look great…. If she keeps wearing weird color wigs like her last one. She'll put too much attention to herself and people will know who she is." Sango said and I smiled at her. She was actually good for _something_. Kaede seemed a bit shocked at the girl's outburst and I took that as a sign to try on my new wig. I ran to the mirror to pin my hair up. Sango stared in complete astonisment. It was as if she was in total aw at the simple things I was doing.

I turned to look at her. "Ugh… do you want an autograph?" I asked, and she didn't say anything for awhile. It was starting to freak me out. "Yura…" I called, and I glimpsed towards my bowl haired assistant. "Can you get me one of those pictures for autographing…?"

"You don't need an autograph… I'm just… I'm still shocked that it's you is all."

I smiled nodding… "In the flesh…" I turned awkwardly away from her to put on my wig.

"It's just that my brother and I have seen most of your movies… and sometimes people at school talk about you, but no one knew you were you… so… I'm just so shocked..." She kept talking while I pinned the last of my hair up. I set my wig on my head while turning to the side to glimpse at my profile. The wig looked really good I liked how it framed my face; I turned to look at Kaede who nodded as if she agreed. "You know we _should_ be roommates… I should move all my stuff in here… we _could _be roommates." I gave Sango a look as she kept jabbering. She was being _so_ annoying.

"I don't do roommates…" I said as I smiled at myself in the mirror. the bangs were long and covered a bit of my eyes. The hair was as long as the old wig so no one would expect a thing.

"Yeah but… you have to have a roommate it's like… school rules." Sango said, and I turned to look at her. I was doing perfectly fine without one. Why did it automatically matter if I had one? Kaede turned away from us for awhile, but I didn't care. This new wig made me look gorgeous again so I was in a bit of a cheery mood. "Well what if they dorm check and they find out you don't have a roommate…" I rolled my eyes.

"Is there an off button for you…?" I said as I began to take off the wig. Sango stared in shock as I removed the remaining pins.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered but I ignored her… She turned around towards the exit.

"Wait… we have bad news…" Kaede announced stopping her from leaving the room. I took the wig off and released my hair from the cap and bun. "The girl wasn't lying… It's true…" I narrowed my eyes in confusion. What the hell was Kaede talking about? "You do need a roommate by the check date…." I turned towards Sango who screamed in total happiness. I only plumped down on my couch… things couldn't get any worse.

!

!

!

"Yeah… and I thought…wow…. You're talking to me…" She started combusting in laughter after her recitement of lines from one of my older movies. I just nodded so she would think I was listening. Sango had been talking nonstop sense last night. I opened my locker as she kept talking and talking. She had been so excited and shocked since finding out who I was. I grabbed all I needed from the rectangular safe and closed it. She kept chanting about things that I didn't care about.

I walked ahead trying to get towards my home room class. Seeing Mr. Takashi would be the highlight of the morning. Everything else had been complicated and a bit disorderly. Sango had quickly stopped her chattering. I noticed this was because we were heading towards Mr. Takashi's room. Her face had now loss most of its color except the rosy red of her cheeks. She always got extremely nervous when she walked into his room.

"Did you do your homework?" She asked, and I threw her a look. She should have known by now that I had no intension on partaking in the ethics part of high school. I shook my head and waited my turn among the girls to pile into the room. Sango was ahead of me and as I walked in the room I realized a lot of my class mates were staring at me. I turned towards Sango.

"Psst... You don't think my new wig makes me look like Sakura right?" I asked Sango. She turned and took a very good look at me. We had realized that Mr. Takashi wasn't in the class room like usual so she didn't seem as nervous as before.

"You know… besides the fact that _you are_ in fact Sakura…." She whispered with a small chuckle of excitement in her voice. I rolled my eyes. She obviously didn't understand how serious this was. I looked around the classroom spotting a few empty seats in the back row. I could see a couple girls turn to their partners and whisper something. I knew they were talking about me. "It's probably because you look different… just try to stay out of the radar for awhile." She advised as I walked to the back row and plopped down in my seat. A few of the girl's eyes turned to glimpse at me as I did.

The warning bell rung telling me we were a bit early. I turned to Sango who had taken a seat to the right of me. "Seriously… does it, because I can't have them recognizing me." I hissed. Sango turned to take a good look at me. I waited till she was done. "So…"

"No…. you don't look like Sakura… the glasses and the contacts are hiding everything. The wig isn't even the same color as your real hair." She whispered. And I exhaled. "It's … it's because you have a new hair style." She said, and I took that as a new piece of information. I bent over in my seat to grab my note pad.

'When a student looks different stare at them…' I wrote the little hint down while Sango stared at me awkwardly. I roll my eyes as I closed the note book. The final bell rang and I looked around for the teacher, but he still wasn't there. I sighed slipping down in my seat. The PR system was signaled and the principals voice came over the loud speaker. I sighed deeply diverting my attention to a small minuscule stain on my already raggedy desk. There was literally nothing to hold my attention if Mr. Takashi wasn't going to be in class. Though the reality of the whole thing made me mentally slap myself. I couldn't help the truth from coming out.

"I wonder where he is…" Sango whispered. The announcements were coming to a close and the teacher still wasn't here. "I hope we don't get a substitute."

"What's a substitute?" I asked. I knew the word meant replacement. But what did it mean in this context. I thought it through and it came to me. "He's been replaced?" I asked, and she crossed her eyes in confusion.

"Yeah… maybe… for like a day," She said and I narrowed my eyes. She realized I didn't understand so she rotated in her seat to explain. Before she could begin the door opened.

In walked Inuyasha. He wore a pale yellow to gold long sleeve button down shirt. It made his eyes glimmer in a particularly unnatural way. His hair was tied back and he wore nice fitting dark black slacks. He didn't have a tie on this morning. His shirt was bare compared to other days. He had a small brief case in his hand something else a tad bit odd. Despite the fact he looked like a gorgeous god he still seemed to be in an extremely ill mood. He didn't say his usual 'hi' or tell a ridiculous humorless joke that would combust the class in laughter.

The whole class was stock still. No one made a sound till he closed the door rather abruptly. He strolled in and dropped his briefcase on his desk making another object fall. He turned to the class. "Homework… pass up your work…" He demanded. No one bothered to comment or mumble as they got their work out. I bent over pretending to get my own homework even though I hadn't even attempted to do it. I could see him look around the class waiting for every girl to pull out something.

The class began passing sheets of paper up and he walked along every row and grabbed them. I was waiting for him to say: 'Relatively thick stack…' but he didn't even bother to comment on his student's accomplishments. He strolled back to his desk and dropped the papers. Some flew away from the stack but he didn't attempt to pick them up. "Any questions about the homework?" He asked his class. Nobody spoke they all looked a bit frightened. I slid down in my seat as his eyes surveyed the room. He rested on me and I quickly looked away. I didn't want to call attention to myself. He seemed to get the hint causing him to sigh deeply.

"Okay… you guys are what… seventeen, eighteen years old?" He asked but no one answered. it seemed to be a rhetorical question. "You're old enough to understand when someone's not in the best of moods." He said and I could feel his eyes direct towards me again. I couldn't bring myself to look away this time. It was awkward but thrilling in an unusual way. "Never mind…" He said dropping the classes gaze. "We were going to start on lesson 2, but I'm in no mood... so today…." He walked to the blackboard and began writing in that uncomprehensible chicken scratch again. I narrowed my eyes not fully understanding the words written. I turned towards Sango who was copying down everything he wrote down robotically.

"What's going on…?" I asked, and she turned half heartedly towards me. She seemed a bit engrossed in what she was doing.

"I'm taking notes…" she said simply and I sat back in my seat.

"Notes on what?"

She sighed a bit annoyed. "I don't know probably something for a test later… just write it down and study later." She hissed. She was a bit hesitant to talk to me which was odd.

"Well… I don't get it…"

"Sssh… he'll hear you… he's in a bad mood." I rolled my eyes. "You never do your work. Why does it matter now?"

"Because I've decided to partake in this 'work' today" I responded. Sango turned to look at me but she got stuck at something going on in the front of the class. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Did you hear me…? "I asked, but she was so absorbed in the teacher I had to turn and see what she was staring at. I let myself face the front of the class. Mr. Takashi had stop writing on the board to stare at both of us completely. The rest of the class followed suit.

"Don't let me interrupt… continue with your conversation." He said and I looked away from him to the rest of the class. It was odd that he was in such an ill mood but he was being so overly considerate.

"Ugh… thanks…" I said, and I turned towards Sango to continue. Sango opened her eyes in total astonishment. "Listen… what do I do…?" I asked.

She put a finger to her lips implying I should shut up now. The rest of the class continued to stare and so did Inuyasha. He just eyed me as if I was doing something inappropriate, but that was impossible. He had allowed me to continue on with my current conversation. "Um… am I doing something awful?" I asked and without warning the whole class combusted in laughter.

Sango grabbed my pen from my desk and began scribbling something in my note pad. This would have made me extremely angry but I was too stunned at my current situation. "I don't find it funny…" Inuyasha said... And I didn't know how to react to that.

"I didn't mean it to be humorous…" I said trying to defend myself. The class quieted down, and the teacher eyed me in a way I never seen before. It was so dreadfully handsome, but he was intensely serious.

"I'm in no mood…" He said, and I didn't know how to respond to that either…"

"That might be, but it's the truth… you gave me permission to continue on with my conversation I was just…"

"Leave…" He snapped and my jaw dropped unexpectedly. What did he mean… just leave.

"What…."

"You heard me… leave… get out of my class. You don't seem to be taking anything I say seriously anyway."

"I have you know that's exactly the reason why I was talking… I was asking for directions…"

"I said leave…" He snapped and the force of his voice had me up in my seat in a matter of seconds. I grabbed my belongings and looked towards Sango for a split second. She was pale faced and I could tell she was thinking over something to say. I bit down on my lip not knowing what to do at this point. I grabbed my bag and my note book. Everyone stared at me as I made my walk of shame towards the front of the class room.

A few of the girls began whispering and I could feel my stomach knot up. A feeling I wasn't keen to having. I glimpsed towards my teacher. He stared at me in a particularly confusing way. He seemed bewildered about something as he watched me leave. I didn't know where this expression came from. He just angrily threw me out of his room... now he seemed confused about something. He quickly looked away from me. His eyes landed towards his desk.

On his desk was his brief case and falling out of it looked like some sort of booklet. I would have never thought anything of it, but it caught my eye. "What am I going to do outside for an hour and a half?" I asked as I slipped my eyes back to the booklet.

"You wait till I feel as if you deserve coming back in…" He said as he left me in my spot. I watched him walk back to his desk and pick up the book. I got a short glimpse of it. It was defiantly a magazine and all of a sudden I felt my stomach turn to mush. "I meant it when I said leave…" He said, and I just nodded bowing out of the class room. My stomach was in total flips… I knew that magazine I knew it well. I could recognize myself on the cover.

!

!

!

**You are right…. He's very close to finding out… so close you can taste it.**


	6. dinner party

Chapter 6: Dinner party

!

!

!

I began pacing as I stood outside. Did he know who I was? He looked as if he recognized me. I could see his eyes training on the magazine on his desk. I took deep sighs as I thought over things. What did it matter if he knew? I asked myself as I paced the halls. I could always deny it. There was no way he could completely know. What was I worrying about? If he found out I'd just deny it. I stood in my spot waiting for him to call me back in.

Yeah that's what I'll do… I'll tell him he's crazy. I had nothing to worry about. I trusted my disguise. I smiled as my pace turned into a small stroll. I turned towards the wall and laid back. I was about to set my mind on more pressing matters when a loud siren interrupted my thoughts. The doors to all surrounding classrooms busted open including my own. Girls began to run out and meet friends. I looked around as the hall piled up.

I didn't sense any danger by the way the girls calmly walked, but I had no idea what I should do at that moment. Was school ending early today? I turned to my own class room. Most girls were already linked up and talking despite the screeching noise of the siren. Mr. Takashi hadn't left the room yet but most of the students were out. Sango stood to the left looking around the crowded halls. "Hey…Sango….." I whispered loudly. She turned towards my general direction. It took a moment for her to spot me.

"I've been looking for you…" Sango said. She had a pleasant smile on her face as if I being kicked out in the hall hadn't happened. "It's a fire drill, we better stick together…" she instructed as she grabbed hold of my wrist. I pulled my hand from hers.

"Mr. Takashi almost recognized me." I said as I glimpsed back at the open door. More girls were piling out but I had yet to see the teacher walk out. I was wondering what was taking him so long. What if he was looking through the magazine and comparing faces. I shuttered to think how all the girls would react if they knew who I was. I imagined it being sort of like Sango's reaction but ten times worse.

"What… no…. he couldn't possibly recognize you. You're wearing those huge glasses and that wig…" She said. She scrunched her face up as if she wanted to desperately recognize me herself. I rolled my eyes before spotting him. He had keys in his hands and was slowly but surely locking the door to his room. He seemed unbelievably frustrated and aggravated. Most of the girls were leaving so I made a conscious effort to look away.

"Sango… he has a magazine of me on his desk… what if he puts two and two together. I changed the color of my eyes and hair, he can still recognize me. People dye their hair all the time." I said while glimpsing back at him. He was walking the same direction as most of his students. "I can't let him see me again. I can't let him connect the dots. I'm going back to the dorms."

"Yeah, but we have his class everyday…." Sango whispered. "You'll have to see him at some point…. And the wig is cropped differently than your real hair…. I really think your being paranoid. She turned leaving me alone in the now empty hallway. She began walking the same direction as most of the other girls.

"Why would I be paranoid by this Sango… the proper word would be vigilant… I'm being vigilant because this is my livelihood." I commented while following her through a corridor. Most of the girls were gone so I thought it would be fine to talk a bit louder. I turned the corner. I lost that stupid soft accent I always spoke in when I was in character. "If he finds out, all the other kids might find out, and I'll be screwed…" I dropped my sentence completely when I realized who was in Sango's section of the hallway.

Mr. Takashi had turn to look behind him. I paused before walking up. I wanted it to seem like I wasn't just talking. I was a complete idiot. I deserved to lose this movie to any available actress. Sango turned to look towards me too. She seemed a bit confused. She wanted to make up an excuse but she was at lost for words to say. "Ugh…." She stuttered while racking her brain. "Well then… you should study harder…" She announced making me look up. "You should try to be more vigil…" She stuttered not knowing how to pronounce vigilant… "You know cautious… then your grades will come up." She said.''

"Great advice Sango…" I said while walking up to her. "I'll be sure to take it." She nodded as we both walked side by side. I glimpsed at Mr. Takashi as we passed him. He had a single eyebrow up. Making him look irresistibly gorgeous, I couldn't enjoy it seeing as a raised eyebrow was the universal sign for suspicion.

We walked ahead of him waiting for an announcement or anything that would indicate that he knew. But he didn't say anything. He just followed behind like any authority figure would. "He knows." I gasped as we turned a corner.

"I'd say… why were you screaming earlier?" She asked in complete confusion. I widen by eyes in surprise. I had no idea she'd snap at me.

"Well I didn't know he was going to be up there…. I thought we were the only ones in the hall at the time…" I explained. She shook her head as we headed to the exit. I could feel my stomach do small little flips as I watched her completely give up on me.

"I think you should tell him… it's the only thing you can do." She opened the door bringing in a whisk of cold air into the building. "Are you crazy…? I can't do that." I told her in utter shock. I hugged myself as we met a group of girls. "If he finds out… what's stopping everyone else from finding out?" I asked her.

"Well you could get him to sign a contract like you did for me."

"What do I have contracts coming out of my ass?" I sarcastically asked as we stood in the cold waiting. "When is this drill over anyway? I'm freezing my ass off…" I stumbled a bit in my spot before looking over at Mr. Takashi. He was standing next to a few other teachers. He didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation, but he faked enthusiasm. "You know he didn't say anything out in the hall… maybe he didn't hear." I said as I watched him forge a handsome smile. He then sexily pushed both hands into the pockets of his khakis.

"He's a youkai…. I'm sure he heard… but he probably didn't understand what you were talking about… I told you he didn't recognize you." I tuned her out as I stared at him. How could he be so openly gorgeous in a place like this? He looked so unusual standing near the older average teachers. I tipped my head to the side as I examined his chest and the way his button down molded to his lean body.

"Do you want a tissue you're drooling…?" Sango asked from beside me. She had a flaccid smile on her face as she eyed me. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing to do besides openly stare at him. We were still outside in the freezing cold. I looked around the school and its surrounding dorms. We were literally in the middle of nowhere. A row of trees separated us from the main road, so there was no way I could sneak out and go to a mall or something. What was the point of being in disguise if you couldn't really enjoy it? I let my eyes glimpse at our teacher again. He was looking at his watch while balancing on the heels of his shoes.

"Well …I'm not the only one staring at him…" I said as I looked around at the other students. Some were pretending not to gawk, and others were openly staring.

"Yeah but you're a celebrity… aren't you used to hot guys…" Sango asked. I shrugged not knowing the answer to that. Mr. Takashi was attractive enough to go up to par with even the most attractive of movie stars. "Anyway he's in one of his moods… so…"

"What do you mean one of his moods?" I asked while turning to face her. A large bell rung making most girls begin heading inside.

"Well once in awhile he gets really mean… I don't know why, but he gives us all this work, and he stays glue to his computer screen." She said while walking forward. I couldn't picture him being mean. Yet he did throw me out of his class room. I didn't take that as much of a punishment though.

We walked into the school. "So this drill was completely irrational…" I said while moving towards the lockers. I didn't want to risk touching the other students. I had heard large masses of adolescence could pass all sorts of diseases and viruses.

"Yeah it's supposed to make sure we know what to do during a fire." Sango corrected while we turned a corner leading to our class room.

"I know what it does… but it can't be sufficient." I told her as we approached the front door. Sango slowed down letting our classmates go into the class ahead of us. "I probably can't go inside…" I said while looking down the hallway. Mr. Takashi was no where insight so I turned to face her completely. "Seeing as he's in a bad mood I'll probably be out here all class."

"Yeah well better he be in a bad Mood then him figuring out you're" she lowered her voice and moved in closer to me "… Sakura…." She whispered in an excited whisper. I gave her a perplexed look while rolling my eyes.

"Sango… you really can't say that any time you like in public… it's in your contract." I said while eyeing her. "What's wrong?" I asked… her eyes had become extremely wide as if something horrible just happened. "It's not that bad… just don't let it happen again." I sighed in annoyance when she froze in her spot. "Sango...?"

"Mrs. Higurashi…" Someone said.

"I'm carrying out a conversation… that's awfully rude." I said to whoever was behind me. I looked directly at Sango. Who was shaking her head as if I just made the worse mistake in my life? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before turning to see who was behind me. I swore my breath halted as I spotted Mr. Takashi. He had that same handsome expression on his face; one of his eyebrows were up in suspicion while his full lips were set to a grim straight line that could easily lift into a smug smirk.

"I'm sorry, you go on… I'll wait…" He said sarcastically while crossing his arms. I was about to comment on that when Sango scurried herself past me and into the classroom. I narrowed my eyes as I followed her coward ass into the room. I was wondering if Mr. Takashi had heard her say my stage name. If so I'd sue her ass and no amount of running was going to stop that. "Mrs. Higurashi…" He repeated again.

"Call me Kagome…."

"No thank you…" He stated quickly before taking a short glance behind him. After assuming the coast was clear he turned to face me once again. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment… _alone_." He said. He looked like he was in a livid mood and I was making him even angrier just by being alive.

"Ugh sure… but you have a whole class waiting for you… I don't want to be a disruption." I watched as he stumbled forward in annoyance before getting instantly angrier right in front of my eyes. "But then again… we're all adults here I'm sure they can handle themselves for awhile."

He didn't respond, instead he turned the other direction expecting me to follow. I did just that as he led the way. I was expecting him to lead me into the principal's office like in the movies, but he led me to a single door between two rows of lockers. It said _'conference room' _at the top. He opened it and waited for me to walk in. My heart began beating excessively as I walked past him.

The room was unimaginably boring and drab just like the rest of the school, so I couldn't be surprised. There was one long wooden table in the middle and chairs surrounding it. I turned to look at him as he closed the door. "So I know your secret…" He said while turning around. He still seemed annoyed but I was too shock to take that into consideration.

I wanted to deny it, but how could I? "How did you find out…?" I whispered as I backed up.

"Well it was a tad bit obvious. You've been home schooled your whole life… you don't know what detention is…" He walked closer to me before pulling out a chair. "I overheard you and Sango talking in the hallway…"

I pulled my glasses off as I sat down in the seat closest to him. I began lifting some of the pins from my hair. "Yeah well…now that you know. I guess you're going to tell people." I said.

"Well if I told the other students and faculty things would be a lot more difficult for you. I'm your teacher I just want to help…"

"There's no way you can help… all I have to do is past this semester then… it's mine" I said. He looked up narrowing his eyes in confusion. I was about to continue on but his look caught me off guard. His lips cracked into a smile after awhile. I found myself shocked at how handsome he became.

"I know who you remind me of now…" He said as he backed the chair up from the table as if he wanted to get a better look at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You know with the glasses off…" He jagged a finger up at me as if he couldn't find the right words. "You… know the actress… Sakura…. You remind _me _of her."

My eyes widened as I pushed the glasses back onto my face. I didn't know what to say, but I was feeling a mixture of regret and happiness. I bit my lip before faking a wide smile. "Wow… really… that's such a compliment… she's gorgeous." I said as I began to straighten my wig. He hadn't recognized me. I didn't understand why he brought me in here then. What secret was he referring to?

"Yeah… there's just something about you…" He said while leaning in to take a better look at my face.

"Yeah… She's my favorite actress… I worship her. That's probably why." I lied while grinning at him. He nodded before looking away. "Ugh… so what were you talking about before…My secret."

"Oh yeah… I know you're an heiress." He said while looking at me seriously. "Your dad thinks you're a spoiled brat so he sent you here… you know so you can become a bit grounded. You're not the only one. There are a couple other students who are just like you. Rich parents love sending their kids to boarding schools." I bit the bottom of my lip as I took all he said in.

"Wow… you figured it out…" I said while trying to choke down a smile. He nodded as he sat back down in his seat in utter exhaustion. He immediately became instantly upset again. He crossed his arms and thought back to something that I knew had nothing to do with me.

"Yeah well it wasn't that hard… my dad is trying to get me to take over his business…" The annoyance on his face came back and I realized that his bad mood wasn't because of me. It had something to do with this business his dad wanted him to own.

"Yeah I hate that…" I said while looking towards the bare wooden table. "My father is really coming down on me about his business." I lied while biting my cheeks. I knew better then to continue to elaborate on lies.

"Oh really what company does your father own?" He asked while sitting up. I bit my lip. I could only blame myself.

"Um… he works in manufacturing… yours?" I said and he shrugged as if he didn't care to say.

"He works with entertainment and production… which reminds me he's had me reading magazines and watching movies for weeks for his newest client." His frustration disappeared and an impressive smile surfaced. "He's actually working on Sakura's newest movie… she's coming to my parent's house for dinner tomorrow. I'd invite you but the school would probably frown on a teacher asking out a student to dinner." I opened my mouth in complete shock. I knew he took it as astonishment at knowing my so called favorite actress was in town, but I was actually stunned that I was going over his father's house tomorrow night, and I didn't even know. I was so firing my agent.

"Wow… you're so lucky… are you a fan?" I asked…

He shrugged while getting up from his seat. "I wasn't, but after watching all her stuff and reading about her for the last few months…" a smile lit up his features. " I can admit now I'm a bit of a fan." He let a handsome smirk light up his enticing features. "So I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, if you need to talk or help… I was in a bit of a bad mood earlier. I should have never thrown you out of the class." I nodded as I watched him look down at his watch. The bell rang at that very moment. "Ugh… I wouldn't want you to be late for your next class." I got up from my seat ready to leave. "Oh and I'll try to get you an autograph from Sakura…" He said as I opened the heavy wooden door. I turned back smiling.

"That would be amazing." I said while leaving. My smile disappeared completely as I walked towards the exit. I was planning to skip the rest of the day. I think I deserved that much.

!

!

!

"Well, look at the bright side." Sango said as she flipped through the channels in our dorm room. We weren't allowed to have TV's so I had to get Yura to sneak the big screen up at 3 in the morning. "At least he didn't recognize you."

"He's going to recognize me Sango…" I said as Yura went to me with a long dark red gown. I stared at it for a minute debating why I didn't want to wear it tonight. "It's too formal for dinner, and the neck line is disgusting." Yura nodded before going back into my closet to get out more things. I sighed in an annoyed manner. I had realized that I had in fact known about tonight's dinner. It was written on my list of weekly activities that Yura always kept near my bed. I always told her I didn't read it; she could have informed me verbally. "He's a demon… he'll smell my scent and know instantly."

Sango sat up from the couch to look towards me. "Wait that's not necessarily true… demons don't remember every key scent they've smelled. He works in a school full of thousands of girls. I'm sure he won't remember if you come by with a scent similar to one person out of a thousand and something." I looked over at her realizing that could be slightly true.

Yura walked towards me with a form fitting dark blue dress and I surveyed it for a second not knowing whether or not it was appropriate. I needed something that would make me look completely different from Kagome. I needed something that would make him instantly think of me as a whole new person. I decided on parting my hair down the middle and wearing loose curls. This way the comparison from straight to curly would maybe throw him off slightly.

Sango stared at me as I made faces in the mirror. I paused for a minute waiting for her to say something. "Is there something you want?" I asked sticking an eyebrow up. She didn't say anything and I could tell she wanted something from me. I rolled my eyes before turning and ignoring her completely.

"I was wondering if maybe…. I don't know… I can go." I turned to look at her in utter shock. Was she crazy? She sat up in her spot before glancing towards my processions. "I was looking around the wig box. I found this really cute cropped short wig right… and I can wear designer sun glasses, and we can pretend I'm your best friend whose a model…" she made a very strange fish like face to demonstrate what she thought a model resembled and I just narrowed my eyes. "Please come on Kagome… I've been trapped in this campus since September. You just got here and you're already going to a glamorous celebrity party."

I returned my glance back to the full length mirror "It's not a celebrity party… its dinner with the head of my movie's production franchise. I said before turning around to examine myself again. I tipped my head to the side facing Yura. I wanted to wear the dark blue dress. It would bring out my eyes, and it would instantly make him forget about Kagome, since I wore fake contacts when I _played_ her.

"Whatever…. All I ever do is stay here… please…" She begged and I decided I'd ignore her. "Please…" She said again while standing up and clasping both her hands in the definitive beggar's position. I gave her a side way glance before looking at my pores. "Please…" She said again as I decided my skin looked well enough without any major make up. "Please…" I looked at her as if she was an inclusive nuisance. "Please…"

I walked in the other direction to escape her but she just followed. I spared her a short look before walking towards my closet. She followed now on her knees and I sighed in total annoyance. "Please, please…" she begged and I let my eyes roll up words as she continued begging. "Please, please…"

"Alright…" I huffed after awhile. "Damn it…alright Sango…" I growled as I looked straight ahead. "Yura give me the goddamn wig box…."

!

!

!

Don't talk, don't touch anything, don't laugh…" I said as we piled into the limo parked a little ways from the school. It hadn't been that hard to sneak out. Actually it was pretty simple. We waited till the girls were dismissed for dinner and we went towards the back exit instead of the front. Sango had on a black wig, cropped into a bob and rounded dark sunglasses. She had on my dark green designer dress. It was very much in season, and I was a bit afraid she'd make a mess of it. She nodded at everything I said but I couldn't really tell if she understood with the glasses on. "Your character for tonight is very…. Very elusive… do you know what that means?"

"Wait… elusive… like glue?" She asked and I sighed as I looked towards Kaede who was carrying out a conversation on her wireless phone.

"No it means obscure… intangible…" I said and she still stared at me with what could be perceived as a bewildered look. "Take the glasses off Sango…" I instructed as I massaged my tempos gently. She took them off waiting for me to say something. "Your name is Cece, you're a model…. You're a bit stuck up so you don't really like to socialize. You're vague and all questions should be answered with either one word or a nod of your head."

"Why do I have to come off as a bitch?" She asked a bit disappointed. I spared her a glance before rolling my eyes. "I mean I barely get to talk, and I only nod… that sucks, and what kind of name is Cece?" the limo pulled out of the school and I instantly regretted letting Sango tag along.

"Just do this tonight, and if it goes off without a hitch the next event we travel to… I'll let you pick put any personality, wig, and name you want, but for now since we're going to see Mr. Takashi it's very important that you stay especially apathetic." I said while turning around.

"What's apa...hectic…?" She asked as I turned to examine her. She didn't have her sunglasses on and she looked very confused. Why was it that most people I conversed with around here had no idea what half of the words I said meant?

"Apathetic… it means indifferent. I want your character tonight to come off as distant and apathetic." I reassured while looking out the tinted windows. I knew the Takashi mansion was a bit far away, so we made sure to leave a tad early.

"Well how will you come off then…?" She asked while looking towards me.

"Well… I'm going to stay clear of Mr. Takashi and try to function as customary as usual. I'm the real me in this situation. You're the character Cece…" I said smiling as I checked the small fashionable watch on my wrist. She still seemed a little confused but I grew tired of explaining things to her.

"Wait… why are we characters… why can't we be _real _people?" She asked and I groaned while leaning forward in my seat. I knocked on the black dividers watching it move down slowly. Yura had her lap top in her hands and waited patiently for me to suggest something.

"Do you have an aspirin?" I asked and she nodded while bending over to get some. I looked towards Sango taking a deep breath. I was only going to attempt this one more time. "No Sango… we are real people… just because you're a character doesn't mean you're not real. It's like actors in movies… they play someone that's different from them, but they're still real."

"True…" Sango whispered while thinking it over. I sat back in my seat hoping to fall asleep.

!

!

!

We pulled up to the Takashi mansion around eight. It had taken a couple of hours to get there. The Takashi's lived past the City in a suburban wealthy neighborhood that seemed to have more arousing places then the rural area the boarding school was placed.

I looked around the dark limo finding Sango sleeping across from me. Kaede was typing away on her phone as I sat up ready to be escorted out. We waited a brief moment as the limo driver pulled into a very wide pathway and opened the door on Kaede's side. I actually for the first time felt a surge of nerves come through me. I knew what this dinner meant for my career, but I was slightly scared that Mr. Takashi would notice me. The idea that I might not get the movie offer actually caused an unhealthy amount of tension to surround my stomach. As Yura slid out of the car along with Kaede I took a peek to my right spotting Sango who had just shifted to the right. What if she was the one to ruin all this? What if Mr. Takashi noticed her first? The door closed on Kaede's side and I quickly slid myself towards Sango.

I pushed her quickly trying to wake her up, and soon after she came to with a very annoyed expression. "What?" she asked and I returned her annoyed look. I didn't have to say anything for her to understand. "Are we here?" She asked while looking around. She was automatically excited. She turned in her seat looking out the window. I could see her face lose its color when she took in the mansion and the flash photography surrounding the house. The doors the Takashi house were opened and Kaede was on the stairs conversing with a rather large man.

He was tall with broad shoulders and extremely long silver hair, next to him was a medium sized woman with an elegant bun. I couldn't make out faces but I already knew who they were. "Are you ready?" I whispered while looking towards her. Sango still seemed extremely fascinated. "Sango…" I said loudly and she turned to face me. "Remember what I told you." I turned in my seat waiting for the doors to open. It didn't take long till the chauffer walked towards us and opened the door. I looked towards Sango who was trying to get rid of any evidence of sleep. "You look great," I told her and she glanced over at me with a slight smile. "Now go ahead I'll come out after you." She slid out of the seat, and I waited till she walked towards the humongous opened doors to follow. I put one foot out of the limo door and the cameras flashed uncontrollably.

I felt the nerves lift slightly. I was finally at peace; this sort of thing was my element. I walked out into the night with a very elegant smile on my face. I looked forward making sure I placed myself in the right position. I let a slow smile light up my features and I made sure I stood up exceedingly straight.

Standing at the two double doors was the much bigger and stronger looking Takashi. He walked out into the night to meet me halfway, and the woman I assumed to be his wife followed as well. I got midway when he put a hand out to me. "I'm very pleased to meet you." I said pleasantly. I gave him a very pleased smile and the woman quickly grabbed hold of my hand as well.

She was exceedingly gorgeous and unusually young to have a child as old as Mr. Takashi, but I never doubted that he was in fact her son. She looked a lot like him in so many ways. Whereas his father was almost his son's splitting image. "The pleasure is all ours believe me. We're all huge fans." She said excitingly as she grabbed hold of my hand tightly. She reminded me of one of my eager rabid fans who usually threw themselves at me. "You don't know how long I've been begging my husband to do a movie with you." I looked towards the older Takashi he had a slight smile on his face.

"It's true…" he said admittedly. "She really has been begging." I nodded not knowing exactly what to say. I was a bit tongue tied and shocked. "Well let's get you inside and away from the media." He said while turning forward. His wife departed from him to walk side by side with me. She had a gorgeous smile posted on her face, and at that point she reminded me a lot of my own mother. She had a certain motherly essence to her, I wanted to put it in the back of mind, my mother and I didn't talk.

"So if you don't mind me asking?" She said as we traveled forward. "Where have you been for the last few weeks? I heard a nasty little rumor that you were in hiding?" I tried to search my mind for an answer to that. All I could do was nod hesitantly. I didn't have a cover story for where I had been. I didn't even have a background story for the life I played now.

"Yeah I've been taking a bit of a break…doing some acting preparations for this new role. You know I've never been to public school." I said as an excuse. It made the older woman nod in agreement. The cameras continued to flash aggressively while we climbed the stone steps. As I approached the mansion I began getting extremely nervous. I'd actually have to face Mr. Takashi. I had to make sure Sango didn't blow our cover. I had to make sure I didn't blow my own cover.

The two doors were wide open and a bright light shined from it. The older Takashi had already made his way into the house as we climbed the steps. I could feel my stomach begin to twist with nervousness as we got to the top. I knew Mrs. Takashi wanted to ask me a series of questions that I wouldn't be able to answer, so I made it a point to walk unusually fast. As we entered all I could see was bright golden light. It wasn't until I was inside the mansion I noticed how beautiful the house really was. The foyer was lined with vanilla towering walls. It made the house resemble a palace. The wooden stairs spiraled artistically downwards before elegantly stopping at my feet. To the right were gorgeously placed velvet carpet with stunning furniture and antique lining. On the other dark glistening marble met the wood. "Your house is gorgeous…" I said easily while capturing more of the paintings around me. Mr. Takashi was off to the side talking with Kaede turned my way to begin commenting on it. It wasn't until then I realized someone was missing.

Yura was near Kaede while Sango was off to the side trying to make her best indifferent look. The gorgeous Takashi stood near her husband, but nowhere did I see Mr. Takashi. He had said he was obligated to be here. I pushed my head around the corner towards the dining room. I saw a flash of silver and my heart began beating excessively. "Thank you…" The older Takashi said to my previous comment. "It's somewhat an ancient house; we change the décor every so often." He began and my excitement from actually seeing Mr. Takashi over took me and I let my imagination run wild. I completely ignored the eldest Takashi as he talked and Kaede had to take over my half of the conversation. I was hung up on the idea of meeting him as my actual self. I didn't know why but I imagined him falling for me automatically and us starting a relationship. I knew it was extreme to think that way, but I couldn't help it.

"I think we should move business into the dining room." Mr. Takashi said after awhile. His wife threw me an earnest smile. I could tell that she was truly a fan. It made me a tad bit awkward. I waited for most of the foyer to clean out before walking beside Sango.

"Mr. Takashi's dad looks just like him." Sango whispered and I nodded noticing that too. We walked out of the foyer into a wide bright lighted dining area. A large wooden table took up most of the room. It was unusually long and wide. At every section of the table were empty plates and wine glasses. I quickly swept the area for Mr. Takashi but instead I found what looked like his twin. He was tall with unusually long silver hair and bright golden eyes. He looked a lot like the eldest Takashi. He stood up when we walked in. Beside him was a petite woman around my age. She quickly came to her feet when she saw me. I didn't know who she was but I recognized her from somewhere.

"This is my oldest son, Sesshomaru and his wife Rin. You might know her from a few films." I scanned yet another unusually attractive Takashi before aiming my sight towards the woman beside him. That's where I knew her from. She smiled when she saw me look her way. "And this is my youngest son Shippo. I surveyed the room not knowing who he was talking about. I finally spotted a small fox kit sitting back in his chair in a stupor. He didn't make any move to say hello or to establish himself. I smiled towards him anyway before stepping forward to introduce myself.

"It's nice to meet you." I said towards Sesshomaru he nodded before setting gorgeous golden eyes my way. As soon as he faced me I could feel my blood heat up. He looked so much like Mr. Takashi yet so different. I felt my mouth go dry as I moved over to his wife.

"I'm a fan." She commented as she grabbed hold of my palm with both of her hands. "Congratulations with all your success." I smiled while nodding softly.

"We do have one other son." I heard Mrs. Takashi note. She said it as if she didn't want her husband to forget about him.

"Yes we do, but he's late, no surprise there." Mr. Takashi said bitterly before walking the lengths to the head of the table. "Well lets all sit down."

We all did just that. I took a seat across from Rin who seemed very delighted by that. "So…" she began as Sango took a seat next to me. "Who's your friend?" I crossed my eyebrows not knowing before looking towards Sango.

"Oh… I forgot where's my manners? Ugh… this is a very close friend of mine… Cece she's a model."

Everybody around the table smiled and nodded there hellos but the youngest Takashi who seemed to be in a very foul mood. I looked over to him any way. I knew he had to be adopted, he was around seven or eight and he had his arms crossed and his head on the table. Mrs. Takashi saw me looking and decided to say something on his behalf.

"I'm sorry about Shippo he's in a bit of a cranky mood. He hasn't eaten since lunch."

"Oh it's understandable." I said quickly so they didn't think I was rude for staring. "I have a younger brother." I stupidly commented. Mrs. Takashi and Rin seemed shocked yet fascinated by this. I Sakura didn't have any siblings, but Kagome did. I tried to search my mind for a way to change the subject. "So where is your other son?" I asked causing Mr. Takashi to look up from his conversation with Kaede.

"Being an irresponsible ingrate." He spat out. I looked towards the head of the table not knowing what to say. The room got instantly quiet and we all just sort of stared down at are empty plate. Well we all did meaning Sango, Rin, and I. Kaede sort of adjusted herself and her binder slightly, and Yura copied something into a manila folder. Across from me I could slightly see a bold smile on the other Takashi's son's face. I didn't stare at him but I was sure of it.

"Inutashio…" I heard Mrs. Takashi whisper towards her husband. "Conduct yourself, he said he'd be here, he'll be here." As she whispered the door at the top of the dining area adjusted then open. A couple of kitchen help arrived with heavy containers of freshly made food. I didn't know quite what it was but I smelled it right away.

I tried to focus my attention towards the food when I heard Mrs. Takashi clear her throat. "Our son…" she stated suddenly. "Will be here… he had to finish things up at his job." I nodded with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. As the help set food in the center of the wide table I could hear more mumbling from the head of the table. "I'm not having this conversation here." Mrs. Takashi said as she rose up from her seat. She turned towards the double doors to the foyer and disappeared. I looked after her with my peripherals but I didn't stare. Sango on the other hand openly gawked as Mrs. Takashi did the same. I pinched her on her thigh forcing her to face my way.

A man turned towards me and began putting helpings of food on my plate. "So I hear your taking a break from acting?" A man's pretentious voice asked. I looked up to spot the oldest son. He had a fork in his hand as he dug into his food. He didn't put anything in his mouth but he seemed as if he was about to. "I hope you'll be ready to film very soon… this movie has a very large production value." I smile nicely while nodding.

"Don't you worry…? I'm doing a lot of acting exercises. It's one of the reasons why I'm out of the public eye." I commented. This seemed to be an appropriate answer, so he allowed a small amount of food to slide into his mouth.

The table ate in quiet for awhile. The head of the house did return, but when they approached the dining area their son and daughter in law were rising. "Are you leaving?" Mrs. Takashi asked.

"Yeah mom we have to go. You know how long the ride back to the city is." He said while turning towards his father and awkwardly shaking his hand. His wife smiled towards me while pulling up her purse.

"It was great meeting you. Sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"Oh its fine, I'm sure we'll see more of each other during the filming." She nodded while waving her goodbyes towards Sango. Her husband said his byes as well and they left. Soon after their youngest son, who had actually at one point lifted his head from the table allowing everyone to catch an adorable rounded face, asked to be excused. His parents allowed it, and as he left Sango tugged on my shirt.

"Do you know who that was?" she whispered. I looked after the small fox kit not knowing.

"What is he a child actor?" I asked and she shook her head rapidly.

"No…no… the girl… that's Rin… that's Rin Takashi… she's a model…." She whispered and I narrowed my eyes not exactly knowing. I didn't have a lot of friends acting wise. I usually tend to keep to myself, but I knew something was eerily familiar about her. I dismissed it because she seemed genuinely nice. I knew a lot of celebrities including myself who faked amiability, but she seemed very valid in her politeness.

"Oh yeah… I know of her." I said as I played with the food I wasn't going to eat on my plate. So Mr. Takashi wasn't coming. I was surprised at how upset I was by that, but in reality I should have been ecstatic. Since he wasn't here I didn't have to worry about blowing my cover. I didn't have to worry about him recognizing my scent or starting a complicated relationship with him that I couldn't fulfill while I was Kagome. I smiled at myself slightly at that idea. I couldn't believe how far I let my imagination run.

After awhile of more talking and negotiating, the dinner aspect of the night was over. Kaede was ready to leave and I was commenting Mrs. Takashi on not only the décor but the dinner I knew she probably had nothing to do with. I smiled as I rose to my feet. "I'll have her sign it tonight, and sent over to you first thing in the morning." Kaede said as she to rose from her seat. Mr. Takashi seemed to like that idea as he followed us out of the dining room. He began talking about something business related as he opened the front door. He stopped automatically when he spotted something. I of course didn't. I was to relieved that the night was over. I with no hesitation left out the door, a very polite smile on my face as I walked out. It didn't take long till I hit something rather hard. I would have thought it was the door if it wasn't unusually warm. "Ugh… Kag…Sakura…" Sango said quickly. She was talking in an unusually deep voice. I wanted to face her when I felt two sturdy arms on my shoulders. I looked up disoriented. My heart worked double time when I spotted clear pools of gold.

!

!

!

A/N wow so sorry about the wait. I know I've got everybody waiting for all of my stories, but Sakura was the most ridiculous of the waits. It's been on hold since even before I took this extremely long hiatus. I was supposed to update Frenemies but I couldn't when I found out how utterly delayed this story was.


	7. hello again

**A/N: Okay so I know I don't typically have an author note at the beginning of Sakura, but I thought I should inform everyone that not only am I going to start posting the sequel to You Owe Me some time in November, sorry for the wait. I'm also going to post a new story called secluded.**

**Chapter 7: hello again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

My heart began beating over time and I quickly tried backing up but he had a steady grip on my shoulders. He steadied me and I had no choice but to look up at him. He had an overly handsome casual smile on his face. "Did I scare you?" He asked, but I couldn't form words. All I could do was stare into his eyes and try my damndest to form actual thoughts. He lifted an eyebrow slightly and I could feel my heart actually increase it's amount of beats per second. His eyes focused down on my face as if he was surveying every aspect of it. His scrutiny only helped to dry my mouth even more. His smile spread wider after awhile and I realized he must have liked what he saw. I thought that over for a moment and decided that it was time to act more like myself. I cleared my throat to say something, but before I could utter a word he looked away from me. He dropped his arms from my shoulder and took a step back. "Father…" he said in an overly enthusiastic voice. I realized quickly he was being sarcastic.

I turned to see what he'd do next getting a good look at his person. He wore casual clothes for the first time. A normal dark long sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans. His dad not only didn't seem please to see him, he also didn't seem to like his choice of clothing. "You're late." He stated and Mr. Takashi only smirked slightly before greeting his mom who seemed to be too happy to see him.

"Am I, my apologies I rushed right over here?" He said in that overly sarcastic voice. His dad grew more and more upset, but he ignored it to turn towards me. I smiled at that moment and he returned it. "Where's my manners," he said while walking towards me.

He put a hand out for me to shake, and as he did his father met us at the bottom of the steps. "Sakura, this is my son, Inuyasha. He'll be helping me on the set of the movie." I smiled and nodded while taking his hand. The touch made me over react again, and his golden eyes attached to mine in the same way they had yesterday. I prayed he didn't see through my cover.

"You're more gorgeous in person." He stated and I couldn't stop the rush of blood that ran through my body in excess. "But I'm sure you get that often." He said, I had to actually bite the corner of my lip to stop a flow of girly giggles from escaping.

Instead I stood up straight and smiled. I wasn't _Kagome_ right now; I had to act more like _myself_. "How bold, no I'm afraid you're the first to say it." He hadn't yet let go of my hand, and I could see his father tensing up beside us. "Thank you Mr. Takashi."

"It's Inuyasha; Mr. Takashi is my extremely prudent father." I unexpectedly laughed at the joke as his dad sighed in annoyance.

"Inuyasha." Mr. Takashi said breaking our concentration. "You weren't at work were you?" He asked and I focused my attention on the conversation at hand. Inuyasha dropped his hand from mine and slipped it into his pants like he did at school. It was Saturday night at the moment so I was actually aware that he wasn't at school. "Can I please talk to you in private? Sakura I know you were on your way out, but could you wait a few seconds please." I nodded and he did the same as he and Inuyasha headed back inside.

I stared at their descending figures while Sango ran towards me. "OMG Mr. Takashi thinks you're hot." She said in a sharp whisper as they went inside. I let my eyes drift towards Sango and I actually decided to play into her stupid adolescent excitement.

"I know." I stated before smiling at her. Kaede descended the stairs to meet us. She seemed pleased. I had no idea why, but I waited for her reaction.

"So seeing as Inuyasha is fond of you, I'd say you're going to keep this role." I smiled at her before turning back to Sango. She was still excited about everything.

"Do you think I could come on set and watch you film the movie sometime?" She asked and I nodded and she bursted into squeals. I would have normally said no to her, but I was too flustered and excited about Inuyasha's reaction towards me I couldn't possibly be cross. My mind kept playing back his charming smile. His hand on mine, I decided to take a grip on my emotions and lead myself back up the stairs.

As I approached the double doors all I could hear was shouting. It was dying down as I got near it, but their voices weren't hard to make out. "All I'm trying to say is, I'll date who I want, so anything else is irrelevant."

"Well that's not really what this is about, is it?" Mr. Takashi countered. "It's about you not taking anything seriously. Do you think teaching is going to give you the life you want? You have a duty to yourself and this family to wise up." He finished, and there was a rather large break in the conversation, and something told me it was because they sensed me.

"Listen," Inuyasha said in a small whisper. I could still hear it but I had to strain my ears. "I said I was going to do both, but I'm not giving up something I like to do something I don't. And I don't want to have this conversation anymore." There was pure awkwardness in the air after the argument cooled off, and I thought I should take that cue to leave, but before I could; the door opened completely and out came both Takashi's.

"Come on in Kagome, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." The older Takashi said, and I took that as my invitation inside. I noticed the very observant eye of Inuyasha as I walked inside. When I got inside I saw a very worried stricken Mrs. Takashi, she was holding on the arm of her husband and very in need of something. He seemed aware of it and he smiled my way. "I'm going to go ahead and leave you two alone." He said, and I nodded in understanding. My heart skipped the beat at the idea of being alone with him. "Be quick Inuyasha." He said and with that they both descended towards the winding stairs, Mrs. Takashi began talking feverishly as if she was upset.

"I'm sorry…" I said after they were out of both our vision. "I didn't know. I would have stayed outside…" I let my eyes glance his way and my words trailed off. He had a gleam in his eyes and a smirk pointed towards me. I smiled back. "Are you always in such a good mood?" I asked and he shrugged momentarily.

"Only when I see something I like." I glanced at the floor hiding my blush. "I have an idea." He stated and I looked up at him. He didn't seem as if he was affected by the argument he had with his father at all. He seemed so different then the teacher I knew, I liked it. "Why don't you and I get to know each other better, are you off next weekend?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh again. I thought over what to say, but decided that I'd go back to what he had said at first.

"Do you always decide so quickly that you like something?" I asked and that caused the handsome grin to spread. I had only just met him as Sakura, and he was already asking me out. He was unusually confident and persistent.

He took a few steps forward. "So what do you say?" He asked and I felt my throat go dry again. All I could do was nod and he smiled my way. "Is that a yeah?" He asked and I nodded again. He didn't say anything he just paused to stare at me for awhile. "That reminds me." He said while suddenly back tracking and heading deeper into the unusually massive house. I watched him leave and he paused momentarily. "Come one…" He said meaning he wanted me to follow him. I did just that as he led the way. "You know I'm a teacher." He stated.

"Really…" I said.

"Yeah, and I have a student whose a huge fan of yours. I promised her an autograph, you don't mind do you?" He asked as he led me into a small study. He let himself in and turned towards the printer at the side, taking out a blank sheet of paper. He handed me the sheet and a pen, and I smiled down at it.

"How noble of you." I said and he only rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure this autograph isn't really for you?" I knew he meant to give it to _Kagome,_ but I liked the flirty banter we had been doing earlier. "Should I make it out to you?"

He laughed while hoisting himself onto the desk behind him. It was an unbelievably sexy notion, but I tore my eyes away from it. Instead I focused on the wall beside me and I wrote my signature in huge letters and '_to my biggest fan,_' at the bottom.

I turned and handed it to him. He read it and smiled. "Yes very nice, she'll love it." I smiled while walking further into the office and looking around. It was slightly bare besides the computer, the large book shelf, and desk he was now sitting on. I took a seat on the wooden chair across from him. He folded the sheet and set it beside him. "So where do you live, where should I pick you up?" He asked and I sat up in shock. I didn't think that through.

"Ugh…" I stuttered and he just stared at me in a perplexed way. "I actually don't live anywhere… I mean, I live somewhere, but it's a secret. I can just drive here and you can pick me up." He thought that over for a moment, and it almost looked like he wasn't buying it, but suddenly he nodded slightly.

"Okay… I don't actually live here anymore. I haven't lived here since I was eighteen, but I do live in the city. It's a little far from here so..." I nodded as if I agreed and he smiled. "Don't worry I'm not trying to find out where your little hiding space is?" He joked.

"I'm not in hiding." I said quickly and he nodded in disbelief. "No seriously I'm not, I've sort of been known to move around a lot…I'm taking an acting coarse, and I want to be away from the public eye, but I'm not in hiding."

He smiled "You don't have to prove anything to me." He jumped down from his spot. "I don't really care, how about eight Saturday night." I nodded in agreement. I didn't know what to say after that and he seemed to be waiting for something. I just stared at him and he realized that whatever he wanted I wasn't going to give to him. "Can I have your number?" He asked and I widened my eyes.

"Oh… yeah… yeah… sorry do you have a paper and pen." He nodded and walked towards the printer again, pulling out yet another paper and pen. He handed it to me. I quickly jotted down my cell on the paper. I was a bit hesitant to give it to him. I didn't need any more rapid fans getting a hold of my number. Not a lot of people knew my number besides my real family, and the public eye didn't know about my actual family or even my real name. They just knew me as Sakura, and that's how I wanted it. After some inner debating I finally gave it to him.

He looked down at the number. "Don't worry I'll keep it under lock and key." He said sarcastically and I smiled.

"Let's hope so." I said while walking back to the chair and grabbing my purse. "So I'll see you on Saturday."

"That's the plan." I nodded at that and headed blindly towards the door while staring his way. I didn't know what it was about him that turned me into a bumbling fool. "Wall." He stated and not knowing what he meant I hit a wall behind me. I paused for a moment a bit embarrassed. He didn't laugh but I could see the outline of a grin immersing. I turned to my left looking back at the door before walking directly towards it. I left the study suddenly looking around at the massive house. Sango, Kaede, and Yura were still waiting for me in the foyer and I quickly joined them to leave.

* * *

**Monday morning**

"Are you worried?" Sango asked and I stared into the dusty green cell called a locker. She was talking excessively close to me and whispering directly on my face. I closed the cell and turned to face her. "I'm just saying I'd be nervous. I mean he looked directly into your face and everything."

"Well he didn't recognize me then, so I'm sure he won't now." I said while turning away from her. She followed me down the hall as we headed to Mr. Takashi's room. I had been lying when I said I wasn't nervous. I was extremely nervous. What if a light bulb went off when he saw me? I hadn't known at first that the Takashi's were the production agency the movie would be produced under, but it made sense now. No wonder they sent me to this boarding school.

"So what do you thinks going to happen? If you date him he'll find out who you are." I rolled my eyes. Who said I was going to date him. I was just going on_ a_ date. There was a distinct distance. "I mean he'll recognize your scent after awhile."

"Sango can we please change the subject." She paused suddenly thinking about that for a second. We finally rounded the corner to his class room. I stopped to let a few of our classmates enter ahead of me.

"Okay…did you do the homework?" She asked. I scrunched my face together while also piling into the classroom.

"Change the subject again." I demanded. The classroom was halfway full and Inuyasha hadn't come in yet. I surveyed the classroom wondering if I should sit in front or the back. Sango had already made her way to the back and I followed her.

"You're going to fail." She stated smugly and I huffed in boredom as I fixed the glasses on my face.

"You know what I'm going to do?" I asked and she shuffled in her seat ever so slightly. "I'm going to get a cropped wig. So it'll look like I cut my hair. It'll be extremely hard for him to tell the difference between us. This way I could go on as many dates as I want." Sango laughed slightly at that as if she thought the idea was absurd. "What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well for starters he's a youkai; he's going to know his girlfriend's scent soon or a later." I smiled at the idea of being his girlfriend. I could tell Sango was getting a bit frustrated.

"Well you told me he wouldn't distinguish between the scents." The bell rang after my sentence and the announcements came on.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome if you don't want him to distinguish you from the other students you have to stay low." At that moment the door opened and everyone's chatter ceased. Inuyasha walked in wearing navy blue slacks and a white button down. He had a navy blue tie on and his hair was in a very low ponytail. He was obviously gorgeous. "Which is something that you tend to do horribly." Sango whispered loudly. I narrowed my eyes momentarily tearing my eyes from him. He was at the moment turning towards the loud speaker button to turn it off.

"So now you're calling me a bad actress?" I asked and Sango turned incredulously.

"No…no….I'm just saying you should tone it down. You know with the huge vocabulary. The overly OCD way you do things. And more importantly, maybe you should do your homework. You know, so you don't get into trouble. Just a suggestion." She whispered back.

"Okay whatever. Isn't this something you should have told me earlier?" I asked. She shrugged as the announcements cut off.

"Good morning class." He announced and I smiled while sitting up in my seat. The class chorused there good mornings as well and I stared at him. He was of course extremely handsome. He had a small wool jacket on his arm and he walked forward and set it down on his desk. He looked around the class slowly, as soon as his eyes landed on me I looked away. He didn't seem too fazed by it, and he quickly got into the spin of things. "Okay, so I lied." He said suddenly. "It's not that great of a morning because I'm giving you a pop quiz, but don't be too upset, it'll be extremely easy… if you did your homework that is." The classroom groaned slightly before starting up their own conversations. "That reminds me… please pass up your homework." They began to shuffle and bend over to grab hold of their bags and folders. He backed up and took a seat at his desk.

Sango took out her homework from an immaculate folder. She read over it momentarily before passing it forward. I on the other hand just stared forward towards him. I wondered where he would take me this Saturday. I kept picturing an isolated restaurant where I could actually be myself fully. He had at that moment focused his attention on the computer screen; his whole body seemed concentrated in that task. "Hey… don't start drooling." Sango commented and I rolled my eyes.

He then looked up at that moment while rising from his seat. He set his focus on the class as a whole and I felt myself growing a bit upset by that. When you have his full undivided romantic attention, it was hard to get anything less than that. He walked over to the first row of desk and grabbed hold of the stack of papers. He weighed it in his hands. "Relatively thick" he commented and a few girls laughed. He walked over to the second row and weighted the stack. "This could be a lot thicker." He joked. He did the same thing on each of the four rows before lying the set of papers on his desk. "Okay who wants to pass out the quizzes, I'll give the lucky lady an 'A' for the day." Steady girls raised their hands simultaneously and he searched the class room for a suitable choice. He finally settled on a girl in the third row. I watched as she walked over to him. He paused for a second before grabbing the stack of papers from his desk and returning to the head of the class to give it to her. "I took the time to tally up grades last night, because I'm such an amazing guy." He joked while returning to his seat. "If you're interested, when you turn in your paper I'll show it to you."

I watched as he returned to his work at his desk. I was so wrapped up in him, I actually didn't notice the slapping of paper on my desk. Sango had to nudge me to get my attention. I looked down at a series of questions and I pushed the paper aside. "I'm not doing it" I whispered.

"No talking… I have excellent hearing." He said from ahead I looked towards Sango who gave me an upset look.

"What did I say before? You have to stay low, that means actually doing your work." She whispered. I rolled my eyes while focusing my attention ahead.

"I'm trying to stay low you're the one whose trying to blow my cover. He's a youkai he can hear us." I said and Sango just shook her head while returning to her own work. I looked past her for a second before returning my glance at him. I was shock to see he was actually staring right at me. He didn't seem too upset, but not too please either. He made the universal motion meaning shut up. He lifted a hand up and closed it. I nodded and pretended to be engrossed in my work. After awhile I got bored of literally doing nothing and I grabbed my bag and placed it on top of the desk to rest my head.

I couldn't exactly fall asleep, but I noticed several girls walking with their test papers to the head of the class. They set their sheets down and walked in line to check their grade. Some of them didn't bother to, others seemed indecisive. Sango got up at that moment with her sheet. I didn't know why but I felt compelled to follow. I rose up from my seat and left my test at my desk. I followed behind her as she set the test on his desk and went to the end of the line. "What are you doing here? I could tell you right now what grade you have."

"Why are you so concerned with what grades I make? You know I've already graduated from high school." I informed her. She seemed to take that into consideration. "I was tutered and I got my diploma when I was sixteen, I've actually studied a lot harder topics than what they have to offer here."

I looked ahead at Inuyasha as he talked face to face to a student about her grade. She nodded and asked a question before taking her seat. "It's not the grade really; I just don't want you to get caught. I mean now that you found out that Mr. Takashi is your producer and he'll be on set, and he likes you. I feel like your chances of getting discovered are higher than usual." I shrugged at that, I needed to focus my attention on acting, keeping the part, and trying to be as close to normal as possible. I didn't have time to do homework and take test.

As Sango moved up in line I decided that I'd actually leave before it was my turn. She was second in line and as the girl ahead of her left she took her spot beside him. "Okay Sango Reed" he announced while playing with the mouse. He sat up in his seat as he got to what he was looking for. "This is your grade." He said. he looked towards her as Sango formed a slight smile. "Good job, keep up the good work. If you get an A on this quiz then you'll have one of the highest averages in the class." She smiled wider at that and I moved up slightly wanting to see what grade it was.

"Thank you." She said while turning away to leave. I followed after her. I didn't know why but all of a sudden I wanted to see her grade. I knew it had to be an 'A' but what percentage.

"Kagome Higurashi." I heard him say behind me. I turned momentarily. He had his eyes on the computer screen as he moved the mouse ever so slightly.

"Oh, I don't really want to see my grade." I said while walking towards him.

He glanced up at me. "Well it's a little too late for that. You were in line." He informed me. I took my place behind the computer letting my eyes process what he was doing. He had a list of all the student's names in the class. His mouse was on my name and he clicked on it making another set of names appear. He scrolled down to my name again and shifted the page to the right. Near my row was a giant 'F.' I didn't really seem fazed by it. I had my eyes on the small minimized web pages he had bellow. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. "This is your grade currently, but depending on how you did on the test it can go up." He clicked on the 'F' and it turned into a 0. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. "Do you know what that means?" He asked and I shrugged. "It means you haven't turned in anything since you've been here." He said and I shrugged indifferently. He gave me a look and I decided to change up my attitude.

"I mean what do you recommend so my average goes up?" He looked down momentarily before pressing back space and returning to the previous page.

"I recommend you do your work." He said obviously and I backed up with a slight nod.

"Eye- Yie captain." I said sarcastically causing a few close students to laugh slightly. he narrowed his eyes. I didn't say anything else. I just backed up and headed back to my seat. Sango shook her head again as I approached her.

"What was your average she asked." I shrugged and she smiled. "Was it a 0?"

"How did you guess?" I asked nonchalantly. "Hey do you want to leave this place after school?" I asked and she sat up in her seat. "You can be Cece again and we can go out into the city for dinner." Sango smiled widely and began bouncing up and down in her seat. I sat back down before thinking over what I just said. "You know unless you want to go after this class?" I asked. I knew how serious a student Sango was. I didn't want her thinking I was trying to get her to neglect her work, but I wanted to get out of here. I just wasn't in the mood for school today. "We can catch a movie, go shopping. If I'm Sakura we can get all sorts of free stuff." I coaxed and she turned to face me.

"Really?" She asked and I just nodded. I could see her think things over as Inuyasha walked center stage. He began writing something unreadable on the chalkboard before turning to face us. Sango was so engrossed with what I was saying she didn't even take the time to write it down. It wasn't until I turned forward she got the memo and began writing feverishly.

The bell rang suddenly as he turned to face the class. Everyone began writing down things and organizing there papers. "Don't forget we're moving on to another section tomorrow, read over your notes from Friday and be prepared. There might be another pop quiz." He announced as everyone began to file out. I was the last to go seeing as Sango took her sweet time writing things down.

"I don't know." She said in a low whisper. "We're going to have a pop quiz tomorrow, and I don't understand what's going on in my math class." I rolled my eyes as I laid my head down on my desk. I hadn't notice that Inuyasha was paying close attention to the conversation.

"You know what you need?" I said as I sat up again. She only spared me a glance while closing her binder and getting herself organized. "You need a day off."

"I had a day off, yesterday, on Sunday."

"Yeah and you spent it on studying." I reminded her. A few girls were still filing out and I quickly latched on to my oversize purse and rose from my seat. "Half of that math you won't need when you get older, you should pay someone to do your purposeless homework for you."

"I'm sorry, but we don't all have money out the ass like you." Sango said in an even lower whisper. I thought that over momentarily before sighing. I could see she was going to pass off the going out sentiment. I thought about walking the city by myself and I coiled.

"Okay…" I said while trailing ahead of her towards the door. "I'll do your math homework tonight if you come?" Sango's eyes lit up and I smiled at the reaction.

"Are you sure you can."

"Yeah of course I can. I can do just about anything that this school can teach." I rolled my eyes while adjusting the strap to my purse. "Hell… I can probably teach it." Sango laughed a little as we made our way out. "Okay so we'll go after lunch…"

"Mrs. Higurashi." I heard someone call out. I turned quickly beside me. Sango stared to the left in shock.

"Was I too loud again?" Sango asked suddenly and I turned to the left taking in Mr. Takashi. He didn't seem upset but he was stern. I sighed before subconsciously grabbing a hold of Sango's arm so she could face him with me. I didn't like to get too close with my disguise. I felt as if he could recognize me at any given time.

I walked up to him with a false easy smile on my face. "We need to stop meeting like this." I joked. He didn't laugh but Sango did a dry snicker. The type you did when you're dragged somewhere you're not supposed to be.

"I have something for you." He stated ominously before heading back into his classroom. I looked towards Sango who gave me a weirded look. I didn't follow him into the classroom even though I knew he wanted me too.

"Go…" She said and I paused.

"Wait… can I think over what he might have waiting for me." I pictured it being a detention slip so I was trying to think of what I might have said to deserve one.

I was about to just suck it up and follow him when he came out with something in his hands. He unfolded a sheet of paper; it was the autographed paper I had signed two nights ago. I faked a humongous smile and complete shock. I knew he bought it and I waited for him to hand it to me. "I'm too shock for words." I stated and he smiled. "You actually met her? How was she like?" I knew Sango was beside me with a confused look on her face so I nudged her in the arm hoping she'd show some sort of reaction.

"Wow…. She said in fake shock. Is that her actual signature?" I turned to look at her in disappointment and she shrugged.

"Yeah it is… ugh she was great." He stated and I could tell he was hiding more information. "I got her to get you one of these. I know it's not laminated or anything, but it was all short notice." I smiled in gratitude before stepping forward to take the autograph. He lifted it away from me slightly.

"I couldn't help but over hearing you talking with Sango." He said and I felt my blood run cold and my body freeze. "I'll make a deal with you. If you raise your grade in my class I'll give it to you." He said and I thought over first what emotion I should play. I decided on shock.

"What…" I said and he smiled.

"I know you have it in you. I think all you have to do is apply yourself. It'll be like a goal. Obviously grades mean nothing to you, so hopefully this will. So what do you say?"

"Ugh… I guess I have to say yes." I lied; I knew I'd probably never do any work. He smiled before backing up and closing his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said while taking off into the hall. I turned to face Sango who gave me the same perplexed look.

"What are you going to do?" She asked and I shrugged. "You have to start doing your work."

"Why is that?" I asked as we descended down the hall. I could tell she was searching for a reason why. I waited as we rounded the corner. I stopped by my small cell to get a few of my essentials. I had my room key in there and my wallet. I didn't like bringing my wallet to class because my ID had me as myself but I wasn't under the anomalous name of Sakura. I was actually listed as Kagome Sakura Higurashi. Which was actually my birth name, and I hadn't actually officially changed it. If it had somehow slipped out of my bag or if I lost it during the day then my whole identity as an actress would be revealed. Half of the reason I didn't go by my real name was to protect my family from fame, and to hide where I really came from.

"Well first of all." She said. "You'd reveal that you're not a huge fan of Sakura's. You're trying to play it off like you worship the ground she walks on. Well if you really did you'd try anything to get your grade up. So you can get that autograph. I thought that over for a moment and I realized what she was right.

"That's right." I said as I began putting the combination down on the locker. It opened up and I quickly grabbed my wallet and keycard. I dropped it into my bag and switched off some of my books for it. "But I'm still going out today. Are you?"

"You don't take anything seriously." Sango said and I shrugged while closing the locker. The warning bell signaled and Sango sighed as she began turning for her next class.

"You're coming still, right after lunch?" She paused thinking it over and I smiled.

"If you're still going to do my math homework?" I nodded "Okay then I'm in. how are we going to sneak out."

"Don't worry about it. I have a plan. I'm going back to the dorms now."

"Your skipping school?" she asked and I nodded while she turned away shaking her head.

* * *

**(Moments later)**

I stared at myself in scrutiny. As Yura ran back into the closet, "can you bring me something new? I need to be up to date; everyone thinks I'm in _hiding_." I reminded her. She nodded as she pushed clothes aside. In my hand I had a very shapely designer scarlet mini dress. "This can be for Sango. Don't forget to pull the limo to the side so we can leave." She nodded and I turned to face the mirror again. She brought out a green dress and I rolled my eyes. "No." I said and she turned towards the closet again. A phone rung just then and she hurried to put the dress away and get it.

"Hello." She said quickly. She paused momentarily listening to the person on the other end. She nodded her bowl shape head for awhile before directing the phone towards me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She quickly put her hand on the speaking end and mouthed 'Mr. Takashi' I quickly leaned forward and took the phone. "Hello." I said in the nicest most pleasant voice I could muster. If I was lucky he'd tell me he was shooting the movie early and I could finally leave this damn boarding school.

"Hey, it's been a whole day so I think I'm well in my rights to call you." A man said and I turned to Yura in a confused manor. She had taken the look as a signal to go back to work and she quickly ran back to the closet.

"Uh…" I said while running my hand through my hair. I had dumped the wig as soon as I got into the dorm. "I'm sorry but may I ask whose speaking?" I asked. I was shocked to hear laughter on the other end and I suddenly knew who it was. "Oh… Inuyasha" I said while sitting on my desk chair. "How are you, I'm sorry my assistant led me to believe you were your father."

"I'm fine…" he said "actually I was thinking about you, so I thought I'd call. I don't have too much time, my next class starts soon."

"Oh that's fine; I was on my way out anyway." I said while spinning myself on the office chair. It was a bit childish, but seeing as I actually had butterflies for the first time in awhile I thought it was acceptable. I stood up from my spot and began pacing the room. I couldn't believe he was actually calling, actually I could believe it, but I was still in awe. Yura peeked out of the closet with a small white lace mini dress. I nodded signaling I liked it. She stuck out a dark chunky black belt, and I waved my hand telling her I'd wear it.

"Well beside thinking about you, I do have some bad news." He said and I froze in my spot. I hope he wasn't telling me I was fired from the part, or slightly worse, he didn't want to take me out anymore. "I forgot that Saturday I had promised a close friend of mine I'd go stag to his premiere party. So I was wondering if you want to reschedule." I thought about that momentarily before growing curious.

"Who's the friend?" I asked. He paused and I took it as a bad sign. "I mean I'm sorry if that was a bit forward…"

"No it's fine, I was actually just in the middle of something… uh do you know a Miroku Tashio?" He asked and I thought about it.

"Yes…I know _of_ him." I said. I didn't actually know, know him. I knew he was an actor but that was about it. I didn't socialize with other actors very much. I was usually forced to keep to myself. I had a complicated image.

"Well he's the close friend. He just ended a relationship with his whore of a girlfriend and his movie comes out this Saturday. I was going to bring you to the premiere, but I forgot he asked me to go alone. You know so he wasn't the only dateless dope there." I smiled silently before thinking of something.

"Uh… well, what if I could get him a date?" I asked. I had a plan brewing, and though I knew it wasn't the best. I felt like I owed it to myself to try.

"Well who did you have in mind?" He asked and I smiled slightly.

"You remember Cece right?" I asked.

"Yeah…I think Miroku would like her." He stated… "Then again he likes everyone…If you don't mind double dating?" He asked and I nodded before realizing he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yeah… I don't mind."

"Okay, well let me ask Miroku for good measure, though I think he'll say yeah." He said and I realized he was using that as his moment to hang up, for some reason I didn't want that to happen.

"Oh… I forgot to ask, how did your student take the autograph?"

"Oh the autograph, she loved it. You made her too happy." He said. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't have it hanging in your apartment?" I joked.

"Ah ha, you're the one stalking me. How did you know I live in an apartment?" He asked. It took me off guard because I knew that most teachers stayed at the boarding school as well. But he was one of the only ones I knew that didn't. He had said he lived in the city.

"I'm guessing," I said. I could feel his overly handsome smile on the other line and it caused me to smile as well.

"Well…" He said after awhile. "I'm not being forward, but if everything goes well Saturday maybe I'll show you around."

I widened my eyes in shock. "That's you not being forward?" I asked and I began laughing as the door at the other end of the room switched around. I knew someone was coming in, but I didn't think much of it. It opened slightly and Kaede let herself in. I turned away from her.

"Imagine when I'm _actually_ being forward."

"Yeah I can't wait… hey you know what. I got to go." I said quickly. "Uh see you Saturday." I didn't bother saying bye I just hung up and I turned to face her.

She stared at me while taking off her fall jacket. "What are you doing here Sakura?" She asked and I shrugged while meeting Yura at the closet. I grabbed my dress and Sango's.

"I just thought I deserved a day off." I told her and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You're always giving yourself a day off. How do you expect to play the part if you're always leaving school in the middle of it?" I shrugged while tossing my hair to the side and walking towards the mirror. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Mr. Takashi." I said while quickly taking off my uniform.

"Any news for me?" I shook my head and she sighed rather loudly. "Where are you going?"

"You know Kaede, I already have a mother." I reminded her while removing my blouse. "I'll be twenty next week. I'm very capable of leaving and coming when I please."

"Kagome we both know that's not so simple for you."

"It's Sakura." I warned as I took hold of the white lace dress. "My name is Sakura, and I wouldn't have to go out if a certain agent of mine didn't publicize that I was in hiding."

"I did it for your own good. If you want to go out, put the wig back on." I shimmied the dress down and swiveled around the mirror. It hugged my curves and I opted not to wear the belt. I walked forward and grabbed the black leather jacket from its hook. I grabbed hold of the black ankle boots at the bottom of my bed and I put them on. "Kagome… are you even listening to me?" Kaede asked, and I grabbed my clutch.

"It's Sakura, and you're missing the point." I stated as if that was obvious. I headed for the door and Yura hurried and scampered behind me. She had the red dress and wig in her hands and was trying desperately to put a bag over them so no one would see them. I looked around the hall spotting no one. "Can I have the glasses?" I asked and she nodded while looking around her person for a large duffle like bag. She grabbed hold of the sunglasses and passed them to me. I placed them on my face and I thought over what I'd do next. "Do you have a scrunchie?" I asked and she nodded her bowl shape head again. She took out a skinny one from the duffle bag. I quickly placed my hair into a bun and walked quickly down the hall. Most of the girls were at school so no one came out of their rooms as I walked.

"Kagome," Ayame said shyly. "Don't you think this is a bit risqué?" she asked. I shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. Yes it was a bit stupid, but hey I was already doing it so did it matter? We rounded the corner and pulled the door open for the stairs. I ran down them with her following behind me.

"Where's the limo?" I asked as we got to the exit. One led to the lobby and the other was the fire exit. She pointed towards the door behind the exit and I nodded while turning towards it. "So I guess this is the plan. We pull up in front of the school and you request them to release Sango Reed."

"I don't think…"

"Yura just do it…" I said as the limo driver walked to the front and let us in. I pushed myself into the seat and she followed. "And don't make a scene with it either." I warned her and she nodded as she took her assortment of things and set them on the seat across from her. The limo started up and drove slowly to the front of the school. I smiled contently "why can't you be more like the limo driver?" I asked "He obviously knows how to listen to detail." I was signifying how he overheard our conversation and knew to pull up to the school.

"I'll try harder." She said and I rolled my eyes as I looked out the window beside me. The chauffeur opened her door and she climbed out to head inside. I watched her for awhile before getting bored. I picked up Sango's cropped wig and tipped my head to the side. She'd need a cuter wig if she was going on a date this weekend. I set it down and looked back into the window. The two doors to the school opened and out came Yura, alone.

I pushed myself towards the door and before the chauffeur could open it I did myself, hitting him slightly. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, but they won't just release her. It has to be a member of the family." I huffed thinking it over before getting out of the limo myself. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it; just get back into the limo." I said while walking up the few concrete steps of the building. I took a deep breath while making my way to the double doors. I opened them up and led myself in. As soon as I walked inside everyone who lined the lobby of the school stopped what they were doing to stare at me. As I passed them I could hear little mumbles and whispers. I walked near the small glass oval of the front office and quickly opened the door. The loud office went silent, the receptionist at the front looked up from assisting someone to stare at me. I cut the long line and headed to the front. I pulled off my glasses and smiled. I could see her eyes light up with recognition.

"Hello…" I said with a smile. Someone screamed in the back and I decided to quickly begin talking. "My names Sakura…maybe you've seen me on TV… one of your students won a surprise contest. She gets to spend the whole day with me, and I know that this is a school day, but you won't mind if I steal her away for awhile." I said. The woman nodded and I smiled. "Great it's Sango Reed," I pointed out and I backed up as she started typing something in her computer. I turned away from her and leaned against the rounded desk. Some of the students in the line stared at me in complete shock. I let the scrunchie out of my hair letting my hair fall. "How's school?" I asked the students in line. They all began talking at the same time. Some of them were muttering in complete shock, and I knew if they weren't so shy and surprised they'd bombard me with questions and autograph request. "that's great, stay in school." I told them as the woman suddenly moved to a microphone near her computer. I turned to look at her as she pressed a button.

"Hello, can we get Sango Reed to the front office please. Sango Reed to the front office please, there's a surprise here for you." She said and I smiled her way. "Uh, while you're here, can I trouble you for an autograph?" She asked.

"It's no trouble at all." I said as she grabbed a pen and paper for me. I quickly scribbled my name down and a '_to my greatest fan_…' and when I looked up I realized that almost everyone had moved considerably closer to me. I smiled at them as I watched Sango make her way quickly to the office. I took a deep breath, thank God; it seemed as if they were all going to smother me. I was hoping that Sango would act surprise to see me, and as she opened the door to the office she widened her eyes in complete and utter amazement. I smiled her way. "Are you Sango?" I asked but she didn't say anything. I looked around at the people near me. "She's too stun for words." I said and I could feel people behind me begin taking pictures from the back and the side. I knew already that they were getting to comfortable and I should leave.

I walked towards her. "What are you doing?" She whispered with teeth shut. I smiled her way and turned around to face everyone. The clicking and flashes from camera phones went rapid and I smiled momentarily before turning Sango around and trying very hard to move her out of the office.

"Congratulations Sango." The front office assistant shouted out. Sango turned to face her and I grabbed her arm and led her out. As I left a few other people from the office followed me out, and a girl sitting in the lobby got up and began screaming "Sakura's here!" I turned to face her as some people closed me in. Sango got the memo and she slipped herself out of the mob and opened the door.

"I promise I'll be back." I told them as I too slipped out of the crowd and waved behind me. Sango kept the door open and I looked at her quickly as people began to scream. "Run…" I told her and she did just that as we took off outside. As if the limo driver knew this would happen, he quickly with no emotion popped the door open and we ran inside. I wasn't shocked to see a few people follow us outside. The driver quickly took his place, and Sango started to combust in laughter.

"That wasn't funny." I told her as some students from various classes tried to go towards the limo. The driver had pulled out and I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Okay so it's a little funny."

"I thought you said not to worry about it. We live in a really small town, how did you think they were going to act?" Sango asked and I shrugged.

"There's a major city few hours from here, I didn't know they were going to be like this." Yura had a told you so look on her face and I rolled my eyes. "So what…" I said shrugging, "Yura has my Kagome costume in her bag, we'll change before we come back tonight, and you know we'll slip right in." Sango smiled while looking back at her classmates. The limo drove out of the school and turned left.

"I've never been to the city." She said and I smiled. "This will be fun."

"It'll even be better since you'll be dressed as Cece." I said while grabbing her scarlet dress. Her eyes widened and I smiled. "Cute huh." I said and she shook her head. "What do you mean?" I looked at the dress too not seeing anything wrong with it.

"It's a little short?"

"No it's a lotta short, it's supposed to be like that. It's seventy five degrees today." I put the dress down and she looked up at me. "Just get dressed, ungrateful." She took the dress and her wig. I looked out of the window as she undressed. I didn't say anything about Saturday but I thought about how I'd present it. "Hey Sango…" I said and she looked up at me as she fixed the wig on her head. "Do you know who Miroku Tashio is?" I asked and she nodded.

"Duh… who doesn't." she said while looking into a mirror Yura held up. "He's extra hot, and funny, and talented. What about him." I smiled as I faced her.

"Okay…" she looked up at me and I widened my smile. "What if I told you…?" I paused while taking in her face. "What if I told you, you have a date with him on Saturday?"

"I'd say stop lying." She said with a smile on her face. I didn't return the smile and she widened her eyes. "Really?" she asked and I nodded.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me in complete shock as her face rapidly turned blue. "Sango… stop playing."

"I think she isn't breathing." Yura said and I gave her a look as if that was absurd. "No really." Yura said and suddenly Sango fell flat on the limo's leather seats.

"WELL THAN DO SOMETHING!" I shouted and she dropped the mirror and began shaking her. "No are you stupid or just an idiot, do CPR."

"I don't know CPR." She screamed and I narrowed my eyes at her as the limo driver turned towards us.

"Should I drive us to the hospital ma'am?" He asked and I stuck an eyebrow up as I lifted my hand to the ceiling and pressed the button that allowed the screen to go up. Our limo driver was slightly too observant for my taste.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Okay sorry for the wait.**


End file.
